It's Always You
by sweetgleek07
Summary: Set just after 5X07 "In Da Club". Peyton is heartbroken after hearing about the engagment between Lucas&Lindsay. Lucas finally gets a knock of common sense when he finds his heart still belongs to Peyton. Can he win her back? Semi-AU - LP - Complete
1. It's Always You

I'm such a huge fan of Peyton and Lucas in 'One Tree Hill' and in this point I'm watching season 5. So I wrote this one shot.

Title: It's Always You

Summary: Right after episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Note: At the end of the episode, Peyton has gone by to see Lucas, hoping he has broke up with Lindsay because before, they had kissed. But Lucas has proposed to Lindsay instead, so Peyton's a bit gutted. This is right after the episode so it's a complete AU. Well not really because they do get back together but yeaaah…

Her heart hadn't stopped thumping inside her chest. Her eyes hadn't stopped running with tears. Her hands hadn't stopped trembling as she replayed what happened moments before, over and over. Peyton hadn't thought for a second that this was what was going to come of them. Her mind couldn't help but pour stupid 'to late' comments into her brain. Why couldn't she had just said yes when he asked her. Why had she been so stupid to let him go? It was always him. It was always going to be him. But now it was too late for them. He didn't love her. She screamed with frustration as her heart broke into pieces inside her. The tears still pouring furiously from her eyes. She rubbed her hands to her face, harder and harder, trying to rid herself from the tears, the pain. But nothing. She couldn't stop it. She was being pulled tighter and faster into a big hole of pain. The world around her began to be swallowed by her impotent heart. She was useless. Powerless. She was wrong to have come back to Tree Hill. She told herself time and time, she wasn't returning for him. But how could she have been so stupid. Of course she had. Her eyes closed tightly as her memories began to play in her mind.

"_Let me ask you something. Do you have like an alarm that goes off in your head every time I'm happy with someone else? What do you want from me?! I fly to L.A., I ask you to marry me, you said no, so I moved on. Why haven't you?" _

_She looked at him. Alarmed at his abusive tone. And she told him straight. _

"_No, Luke, I miss you everyday and I have told everyone here that I didn't come back for you, but I did. Of course I did. I still love you Lucas."_

_He tried to stop her, but she didn't care, she had to see. They kissed. It felt so good. He pushed her away and looked at her, his confusion fell away, he pulled her in again and she was where she belonged. Once they broke away, she knew. Knew he still loved her. _

"_You still love me don't you?"_

"_I have to go see Lindsey." _

_Those words ripped into her heart. She began to tremble, as she felt him slip away._

Had that kiss meant nothing to him? He was all she had ever wanted, why wasn't that enough? She curled her legs into her body as her head fell into her hands. She hadn't remembered when she had sunk into the corner of her room. All she could feel now was pain, and the empty hole in her broken heart. Her breathing began to increase as the sobs grew louder, surrounding her, pulling her further into the deepened depression. All of a sudden, her head rose up and her eyes locked to the window outside. No longer were tears falling down her face, she was numb. Her eyes couldn't move as they stared out of the window. Her breath caught in her throat. Eyes she knew so well, so many times she had stared into them, and have them clearly state how the other felt… Lucas's eyes. They were staring at her through the closed window. Peyton shook her head slightly to the side, trying to shake of the delusion. She looked around her apartment. It was cold. Empty. And she was alone. Her eyes fixed onto the window again. Her eyes widened in shock this time. Those eyes were staring back at her. Lucas's eyes were shining through the moonlight into her apartment. She was staring into his eyes once more. It took her a moment to realise he was standing outside. She couldn't move, she didn't want to let him in. Not again. She couldn't bare to hear him speak to her. Not about Lindsay. Not about how he didn't want to be with her.

The soft tap of his knuckles on the glass window pane brought her back into reality. His calm soft voice echoed through the window and hit her ears like an iceberg.

"Peyton. We need to talk. Open the front door." His voice was demanding. How could he demand something like this from her? After the event she had witnessed, after the kiss they had shared. He sounded angry, annoyed. His voice wasn't as sweet as it once was, she hated it.

"Peyton. Get up and open the door!" He couldn't fully hurt her with his words if he was on the other side. Peyton turned her eyes away from the window and covered her ears, a new set of salty tears trickled down her face.

"Peyton…please." This time his voice was pleading. It sounded broken, hurt. She outstretched her legs from the curled up ball she had been in. Was she thinking of opening the door? Her mind and heart screamed different things. She didn't know what to do. He was engaged to Lindsay…But he was here, outside, trying to talk to her.

"Peyton…" She couldn't take it. She had to get up. She slowly rose to the floor, a new tear falling as she shuffled towards the front door. She heard Lucas shuffle around outside to reach the front porch. His face leant against the door. "Please.." He said again. This time more desperate.

Her hand trembled as she touched the door handle. If she opened the door, what was she going to say? Was she going to stand there and let him talk? Would she slap him in the face? No, as she opened the door to reveal Luke's dark saddened expression, she wanted to fall into him, wanted to kiss him and hold him tight, tell him everything was going to be ok, because she had him and he had her. She couldn't thought. With all her strength, she looked at him. Straight into the eye, and smiled.

"Are you happy Luke?" Her words came straight out of her mouth, before she had, had time to think.

Lucas looked at her softly, tears shining in his eyes. His lips twitched and he choked back a sob. "Peyton.. I am so…" She cut him off before he finished.

"You know what Lucas? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter I came back for you, because you've moved on. And why haven't I? Because I thought in your mind you knew we'd never really be over. I guess I was wrong. I should have known you'd go out and find someone else. I should have known you'd break my heart again" She let out a soft cry.

"Talk about breaking hearts? You said no to a marriage proposal to me, Peyton. I flew to LA and I got down on one knee and I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, you said no. My heart broke into a thousand pieces that day. I didn't want to leave it the way we did. But I had to go. Otherwise I would have been hanging onto you"

Peyton wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip as she took in his words.

"I've been hanging on to you the moment you left me in the hotel room Luke. It was a lovely way to say goodbye."

Lucas held out his hand and gently touched her arm, she moved backwards, looking harshly at him. "Don't touch me Luke." She cried sharply.

"I'm sorry." His eyes looked to the floor.

Her hand rose to his face and she slapped him, hard. Her teeth clenched together. "Don't you dare come here and apologise. Don't you dare! I told you earlier I was still in love with you, and I kissed you, I put every ounce of my love for you into the kiss and you kissed me back. Now, what the hell was that Lucas? Because if it was goodbye then please, tell me now because I have had enough of fighting these feelings and trying to shut you out of my life, I can't do it anymore. Lucas my heart hurts. I'm trying so hard to fight this, but I can't. I just can't!" She cried. Her head falling to one side, Lucas's arms swept around hers in a instant, his soft hands began to tenderly caress her cheek, brushing the tears away. His head moved in closely and his lips touched hers softly. He brushed her hair away from her wet face and pushed into her. His tongue colliding with hers in a passionate embrace. His fingers entwined together with hers as their kiss grew more intense. His lips moved from hers, along her neck and reached her ear, he kissed softly and whispered "It's always you." He couldn't deny it anymore. He forgot about his fiancée sitting at home, waiting for his return. He forgot about the way in which things were before this, right now, he felt he belonged. He was where he was supposed to be. With her. Always.

Mwahaha. I Hate Lindsay grrr. I'm sorry if the ended seemed rushed. I don't know how to really end things without wanting to carry on but. Enjoy : )


	2. Treasure Me, As I Must Leave

Chapter: 2 - Treasure Me As I Must Leave

Previously - Last Chapter's Ending:

_Lucas's arms swept around hers in a instant, his soft hands began to tenderly caress her cheek, brushing the tears away. His head moved in closely and his lips touched hers softly. He brushed her hair away from her wet face and pushed into her. His tongue colliding with hers in a passionate embrace. His fingers entwined together with hers as their kiss grew more intense. His lips moved from hers, along her neck and reached her ear, he kissed softly and whispered "It's always you." He couldn't deny it anymore. He forgot about his fiancée sitting at home, waiting for his return. He forgot about the way in which things were before this, right now, he felt he belonged. He was where he was supposed to be. With her. Always._

_***_

His fingers danced along her arm, sending seductive shivers up and down her spine, his lips moved in sync with hers, they fit together so perfect, like a jigsaw, when pieces were missing, it couldn't be complete, but here it was, all the pieces fit together. The picture was perfect, yet there was one piece that was loose, one that was coming apart from the other, their moment of passion was coming close to an end, she could feel it, she knew it. She held onto him tighter then ever before, she didn't want to let him go. Not again. His deep eyes darkened and his face creased up into an unreadable expression. His eyes sparkled as the darkened sky began to lighten up. His lips stopped moving against hers and she let out a soft cry, she couldn't let him go. His words were calm and made her become numb.

"I have to go." He pulled away from her slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

Tears returned to her dull, dry eyes, she thought to herself, he couldn't leave her, not like this, not after that.

Peyton froze as she felt him remove himself from the bed. She pressed her legs up against her chest and stared down at her bare feet, she wriggled her toes freely, trying to take her mind of this, him, everything. Lucas slipped his shoes on and he turned away from her. "This shouldn't…God, I'm so sorry Peyton. I've got to go."

Peyton didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her eyes closed softly as she heard his footsteps grow further away from her, the door opened and then closed. She let out another cry and sank into her pillow, tears flooded her eyes.

He turned away from the door, and sighed deeply. His eyes were cold and he didn't know what to do. What had he turned into? He questioned himself, what was he going to do next? He had to see Lindsay. He picked up the pace of his walk and began to head home. His shoulders slummed, his face in the ground, he was unaware of his surroundings and didn't notice the body coming closer, until he collided into it.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled, not glancing up to see who he had bumped into. He shifted past causally, until an arm spun him back round.

"Lucas? What on earth are you doing out at…" The soft female voice Lucas knew so well, made him look up, he smiled softly as he saw her dark brown hair, and her soft smile. "6.45 in the morning?"

"Just coming home Brooke?" He laughed, it was full of no emotion, and Brooke noticed this.

She looked at him hard. She then sighed.

"Peyton?" Lucas let out a soft sigh, full of regret. He shot one look at Brooke, she gasped. "What's happened Luke?" When Lucas didn't reply, Brooke grabbed his arm. "Lets get some coffee yeah? Have a talk?"

Lucas nodded, he didn't have to tell Brooke anything. But he was going to, and he couldn't handle going to Lindsay right now. Not after everything that had just happened, his heart was all over the place.

The café wasn't open the time Lucas and Brooke arrived, yet one look at the famous "Clothes Over Bros" fashion designer, Brooke Davis, the owner opened straight away, with a free drink.

"I love your fashion line, your works amazing, I can't get enough of your work, I mean, when I found out you decided to open one here in Tree Hill I was well, I think I actually died of excitement, here's your coffee and latté for your boyfriend" she finally set them down on the table, the smile never leaving her face.

Brooke laughed, expecting Lucas to do so too as she replayed the comment about boyfriend. However, when Lucas didn't laugh, she could tell they were going to be here for a long time.

"No, he's just a friend." Brooke sighed as she corrected the owner's mistake, the owner frowned, but smiled back at Brooke.

"Well I have to actually get and do some book work, the café doesn't open until 8:30 but yeah, if you need anything, I'll be right over there." She pointed towards her office, the door wide open.

Brooke smiled her thanks, and took a small sip of her coffee, she watched Lucas play around with the spoon for sugar, and cleared her throat.

"Okay Lucas Scott, what's going on?"

Lucas sighed, his mouth opened, but Brooke looked down at her phone that was vibrating along the table. She looked up apologetic.

"Take it." Lucas smiled.

"Okay, one sec…" She looked down at the caller ID, and sighed. "Oh. It's peyton." She was about to flip her phone up and automatically take the call, but then looked at Lucas. "Should I take this? Or shall I wait?" She asked. Lucas shrugged, Brooke screened the call and tucked her phone into her back pocket.

"Okay, tell me everything."

Lucas sighed, took a sip of his latté and the words came tumbling out.

Brooke impatiently tapped her fingers against the side of the table, Lucas's head was in his hands.

"And I don't know, I just kissed her, it felt so right to do so, But Lindsay… I don't know about Peyton. She's right, I do still love her, I always will, but I love Lindsay too. I asked Lindsay to marry me for god sake, and then I go to Peyton's and we spend half the night making out on her bed like nothing has happened, and then I stupidly leave and tell her it shouldn't have happened and I don't know if I should have told Lindsay to go and asked Peyton to marry me, and then I walked out of the house. That's when I saw you and I haven't had any time to adjust to this information and I'm really confused..." He looked up. "And you look like you're gunna hit me."

Brooke sighed. "For God sake's Lucas, she is my best friend, You can't keep going between these two, you have to make up your mind, Peyton came back for you, I knew it way before she did, I think you knew it too, and it probably gave her false hope when she kissed you because you kissed her back." Brooke let out a half heartfelt sigh.

"How do you think she felt when Lindsay told her you proposed? I'm quite surprised she didn't rip your head of. Lucas, I'm sorry, I love you. But I have to go and see Peyton, I can't believe you!" She sighed, but smiled slightly. "What do you get yourself into ay? The best thing to do, is sit here, have another latté and think about what you want. Lindsay's waiting for you, and Peyton. Well she's always going to be waiting for you. You have to make a choice. It's just the way it has to be" She gave him a brief hug and walked away. Lucas sighed. His thinking was only the beginning of what was coming.

Mehh, this chapter is quite short and rushed. Sorry. But Read, Review. Whatever : )


	3. Not Everything Can Be Perfect

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 3 - Not Everything Can Be Perfect.

This chapter will have a couple of lines and such with episode 8, like the moment between Brooke and Peyton, but it will be different.

Previously -

_His lips stopped moving against hers and she let out a soft cry, she couldn't't let him go. His words were calm and made her become numb._

"_I have to go." He pulled away from her slowly, never taking his eyes off her. _

_---_

_Lucas - "And I don't know, I just kissed her, it felt so right to do so, But Lindsay… I don't know about Peyton. She's right, I do still love her, I always will, but I love Lindsay too. I asked Lindsay to marry me for god sake…"_

_---_

_Brooke - "You have to make a choice. It's just the way it has to be"_

_***_

Brooke turned the handle slowly and entered as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb Peyton, just in case she had fallen asleep. She removed her coat swiftly and placed her bag down on the floor, She skimmed the time on her watch. 8:45. Not to bad she thought to herself. Her eyes looked over at the burning fireplace. Peyton was sat upright, cradling herself in a blanket, staring at the open flames. Brooke slowly sank down to her side and hugged her tightly. Peyton continued to numbly stare into the flame, her hands were rightly wrapped around something close to her chest. Brooke slowly removed the book that was cradled to her heart.

Brooke sighed deeply. "Tell me you are not lying here torturing yourself with a copy of Lucas' book?" Brooke tried to keep it light, she couldn't understand the pain her best friend was going through, but one look at her and he really did want to kill Lucas. Peyton gave a soft sigh, a tear falling down her cheek, she turned to Brooke.

"In that moment my triumph was not a State Championship but a moment of clarity." She took the book back and flipped onto a page, as she pointed to the words she had just quoted. Brooke wiped the tear off her face and smiled a little. "I read it honey, I know how it ends."

Peyton turned back to the fire, but stayed firmly in Brooke's embrace.

"That's funny. Because it seems like Lucas' has forgotten. Oh Brooke, he asked Lindsey to marry him…"

She couldn't hold it together anymore, she fell into Brooke's lap and tears flooded her face again.

Brooke stroked Peyton's hair. She didn't say anything.

"I think crazy is me thinking that he could still have feelings for me after all these years." Brooke sighed.

"I heard what happened tonight, I bumped into Lucas."

Peyton sniffed. "So you know?"

"I know." She sighed. "A part of me wants to hate Lucas for putting you through this, a part of me does hate him! But Peyton, we both know that Lucas has a history of throwing himself into the wrong relationships… especially when he can't admit the truth about who he loves"

Peyton shook her hair in Brooke's lap. "It's different this time."

Brooke sighed. "Ok…"

Peyton looked up at Brooke. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Brooke looked at the fire, then down at Lucas's book. "Come here." She grabbed Peyton's arm and the book and knelt down to the fire, holding firmly onto Peyton's hand.

"First You're going to let go." She smiled, handing Peyton the book. Peyton sighed. Closing her eyes briefly, she let her fingers drop the book, she opened her eyes as she looked on, the flames surrounded the book and began to burn away, part of her heart going with it.

Brooke lifted Peyton's chin up to look at her.

"Now, we're gunna sit here and you are going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to. Okay?" Peyton sniffed and another tear fell. Brooke pulled her in close.

*

Nathan Scott had once had everything, but that had changed over the recent years, but he was still so very happy to say he had his wife, and beautiful boy. He turned over onto the side of his wife, she smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied causally as he continued to smile at her. He couldn't think of what life would have been like without her.

Haley began to remove herself from the bed. She turned around. "Okay stud, seriously, what are you thinking about?"

Nathan smiled, and got up too, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Just how much I love you."

Haley laughed slightly. "What's the matter with you today?"

Nathan laughed too, and reluctantly let her go. "Can't I be like this everyday?"

Haley smiled. "It would be nice."

Nathan gasped. "Hey." They stared at each other for a moment, smiling.

Jamie came bouncing into their room, smiling with breakfast, evidently on his face.

"Hey sweetie!" Haley scooped him into her arms and rubbed her nose against his.

"Hi muma." He giggled. Haley held his chin still. "All done with breakfast I see?!" She laughed. Jamie just giggled. Nathan hobbled over towards them.

"Morning champ."

"Morning Pa, Can I come to the practise with you and uncle Lucas today?"

Nathan looked at Haley. Haley sighed and looked back at Jamie.

"I suppose he can. I'll ring Carrie and tell her to have the day off. But I might not be home in time for tea. Think you guys can manage something?"

Jamie jumped down onto Haley and Nathan's bed, grinning as he continued to spring up and down for an extra five seconds.

"Yeah me and papa are excellent at making food!" Nathan just smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Have a good day."

Haley smiled. "You too." She tickled Jamie's belly and kissed him on the forehead. "Be good my boy" He nodded swiftly.

She walked out of the door Nathan then sat down on the bed next to Jamie.

"Well, we both can't go to practise in our PJ's can we?" Jamie smiled up at Nathan.

*

Lucas tapped his fingers against the blank page. All the thinking had given him a massive headache. After spending two hours alone in that café, all he could think about was Peyton and how he'd left things. He hadn't come to any type of decision about what he was going to do, just how much he was a jerk. And how much Peyton was still in love with him. He had gone back to Lindsay an hour or so after trying to ignore her calls. Once he had got home, she was as nice as ever. She didn't even question where he had been, just how much she was glad he was home and how she was so happy she was going to be Mrs Lucas Scott. Lucas didn't know how to handle this. He couldn't handle it. He had kissed her and told her he needed some time to think, about his book. He didn't mention anything about Peyton, or anything that had happened the night before. He had to make a decision quick. He closed his eyes as he remembered a line from his last book.

"**I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer"**

Lucas's eyes opened and he looked down at the paper in front of him. He was unaware that he had wrote something. His pen had moved without him thinking, and in his own handwriting, bold and bright on the paper that was blank before, read Peyton Sawyer. He focused hard on this. Had his head told him to write that? Was it his heart? He was so confused.

Lindsay knocked on th bedroom door, she came in, carrying a cup of tea. Lucas managed to cover the piece of paper with a couple of books he had on his desk.

"How are you doing?" She asked, as she placed the cup down in front of him and put her arms around his neck.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Your gunna miss practise you know." She smiled. "Skills rang, said It's just you and Nathan today. Jamie's there too. He says he wants to see you, so I think maybe you should leave this to later?"

Lucas stood up, taking a sip of his tea and hugging Lindsay. "Your right." He let go of her fast and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back later." He kissed her forehead.

He turned to leave. "What's your plans for today?"

Lindsay was twiddling the ring on her finger and was smiling proudly. "I'm going to see Haley and Brooke probably. Tell them the good news."

Lucas closed his eyes and breathed in. "Okay. Well I'll be back later." He breathed out, he opened the door, and almost fell back.

"Peyton.." Lucas started. He wanted to pull her outside and tell her to go, but it was too late, Lindsay already knew she was here now. He couldn't do anything. The words that came out of Peyton's mouth shocked Lucas.

"I'm here to see Lindsay, Lucas."

Hahahahaha. Bites you in the ass doesn't it Lucas? Okay, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing : ) Don't worry, Peyton is gunna be strong, And well this is obviously a Leyton story so...But it will take a while for Lucas to get Peyton cos she gunna stay strong!

Thank you to everyone who is reading. Means so much : )


	4. Once A Memory Ago

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 4 - Once A Memory Ago

_Previously - _

_Lucas closed his eyes and breathed in. "Okay. Well I'll be back later." He breathed out, he opened the door, and almost fell back._

_"Peyton.." Lucas started. He wanted to pull her outside and tell her to go, but it was too late, Lindsay already knew she was here now. He couldn't do anything. The words that came out of Peyton's mouth shocked Lucas. _

_"I'm here to see Lindsay, Lucas." _

_***_

**_AN: The parts wrote in italics are Lucas's flashbacks._**

_***_

Peyton looked passed Lucas and at Lindsay. Lucas turned to face Lindsay too.

"Come in." Lindsay said gently, walking towards Lucas and putting her hand into his. Peyton pushed passed Lucas and continued on inside. Lindsay looked at Lucas. "You should go…" She hesitated. "Practise"

Lucas opened his mouth and raised a warning eyebrow at peyton. "I'm sure the team will be alright for a moment without me…"

Peyton caught Lucas's eye for a second, then sharply looked away. "No, Go Luke, I want a chance to talk with Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled cautiously. "Go on, I'll come over to the gym later or something." She smiled, walking him towards the door.

Lucas looked directly at Peyton. "Peyton…" His voice was wary and rough.

"No Luke, Honestly, we'll be fine." She replied, harshly.

Lucas sighed, he could only worry and wonder what Peyton was going to say to Lindsay, seeing as he had been told to leave by not one, but two of the women before him. So, he left, leaving Peyton and Lindsay together.

Peyton had never got along with Lindsay, not once. She hated her at first sight, knew she was going to cause damage, between her and Lucas, but she never would have thought for a second that she was going to do something like this, especially because, she knew she wasn't going to regret it. She sighed deeply. It was time for her to let go, She looked at Lindsay.

"Lindsay, I know we didn't start off on the right foot, and I was a complete bitch to you, I want you to know though, I truly mean this, congratulations…" She trailed off as Lindsay looked deeply at her, her arms folded over her chest.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

Peyton sighed again, her heart was aching, she loved Lucas, and seeing him moments before, had ripped her inside, seeing the way Lindsay looked at him. "Your intimidated by me, and you don't have to be, honestly. Something about the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, it's the same way he used to look at me. He doesn't look at me like that anymore. It's you. He wants you. He doesn't want me, and I know now, I have to let him go, and to be perfectly honest with you Lindsay, I think you are the perfect person to let him go to. He's in love with you and you love him. It's the way it is."

Lindsay smiled slightly, "Thank you Peyton."

Peyton smiled back. "Your welcome, now, I've got to go…"

Lindsay nodded, walking her towards the door. "Hey listen, Peyton…" Peyton turned to her. "A part of him will always love you, he may not see it, and you might not either, but I'm an editor Peyton, I edited that book which was basically a love letter to you, and I can see behind the writer's feelings, I'm trained to do that, and he was right in that book. He would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer. The old one. The one that was before me. I'm sorry we couldn't get on before this, I mean you seemed like an amazing person. And Lucas was lucky." She smiled shyly, her eyes sparkling.

"He's luckier now." Peyton simply replied. Touching Lindsay's shoulder, she smiled, before walking out of the door.

Lindsay causally closed the door behind her and sighed. That wasn't as bad as she thought.

*

Lucas walked into the Gym, everyone was already in motion, practise had started. Something hit him in the back. Lucas turned around, staring up at him was Jamie.

"Hey buddy!" He laughed. Jamie reached out and picked up the basketball which was bouncing along the floor. "Sorry uncle Lucas. Daddy already started without you." Lucas picked up Jamie and placed him on his shoulders."Thanks dude."

Nathan smiled. "What took you so long bro?"

Lucas put Jamie on the stand and watched him for a moment. He turned to Nathan. "Peyton showed up, wanted to talk to Lindsay."

Nathan looked wary. "What for?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know but I know it probably isn't good"

"Cat fight then?" Nathan joked. Jamie giggled as he threw the basketball into Nathan's hands.

"Don't say that Nathan. If Peyton starts something…"

Nathan laughed again. "Yeah. Anyway, Get to work on practise. Couch." Nathan said, picking Jamie up and swinging him into the direction of a hoop.

An hour had passed and Lucas was getting wound up, easily. He couldn't concentrate on anything, all he could see was Peyton, the way she looked at him at the house, the way she spoke about talking to Lindsay. It actually made him shiver, he was worried.

"Come on, square your feet up, bend your knees. Come ON! TIME!" Lucas screamed, the balls on the ground stopped bouncing, and each one was caught simultaneously.

"This is meant to be practise, yet you're all swaying around like the balls are caught up your asses, so get to moving properly or your off the team!" Lucas cried. "MOVE NOW!" The balls bounced again, boys yelling, Lucas sighed. He rubbed his hands against his temples.

"I think the balls crawled up your ass, hasn't it Luke?" Nathan's voice sounded over the cries.

Lucas sighed. "Nathan, shut up."

Nathan shrugged. "What's up?"

Lucas looked around the gym, "Nothing, I'm fine, just leave it yeah? Get these guys onto laps round the gym in about 5, I need a walk.."

Nathan shrugged again. "Alright, whatever you say." He replied, gathering the guys round in a huddle, Jamie in the middle of the team, smiling proudly up at him.

*

Lucas wandered around the halls of the school, not really taking in any part of the old high school. It had been years since he had properly been round the whole school. He had ended up by the lockers he couldn't help but start to think, think back to the school shooting, with Jimmy, With Keith. With Peyton...

_- "Your always saving me…"_

_"Somebody's got to.."_

_Her breathe caught in her throat._

_"If I say… I love you…will you hold it against me right now…because I've lost a lot of blood"_

_She didn't wait for his reply._

_"Come here…" She lent into him, kissing him softly._

_She leaned back… "_

_Just in case you can't keep your promise." -_

Lucas shook his head, opened his eyes forcefully. What had gotten into him. His eyes wandered around the school halls. He couldn't be bothered to walk anymore, he sat down, next to a couple of lockers. His heart beat faster.

_- Coloured pieces of paper rained down on everyone, everyone was cheering on the ravens, celebrating their victory, celebrating their win of the state championship. _

_And in that moment, instead of seeing the wonders of winning, the brilliance of how it felt to have made the winning shot, he saw only one thing, Her. His heart beat faster and it dawned on him, what it was, what he wanted, what he needed. Her._

_The smile radiating off her face, the way her eyes glistened. _

_His feet began to move towards her as he left Brooke. Her eyes met his from across the gym, the crowd of all the people began to drown out._

_"Hey! Nice shot" _

_Oh how good was it to hear her say that, see her smile, beaming at him._

_"Nice legs, a little chicken-y" _

_He smiled at her, joking with her, she laughed and hugged him tightly. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But she let go. No, why? She looked at him. _

_"Well.. I'll be seeing ya" She smiled, turning away. He couldn't let her walk away._

_People were around him, tapping him on the shoulder, congratulating him. No. He couldn't let her walk away._

_"Hey. Peyton!" He pushed his way out from the sea of people, he looked at her. "Its You!"_

_"What?"_

_"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me…It's You"_

_"It's you peyton" -_

His heart was aching, why was he thinking so much about the past? He should have been thinking about the future. He sank to the floor, the doors for the library holding him up for support. He looked down at his hands. A memory played in his head, the one that hurt him the most, he remembered everything, exactly how it was…

_- "Luke…" _

_He sees she's holding the box, containing the ring. _

_She hesitates before speaking. _

_"What is this?… I couldn't bring myself to open it, but I, I've just been sitting here…thinking about how much I love you" She stopped._

_"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but um…" _

_He gets down on one knee, taking the box with him as he does it and looks at her. She's speechless._

_"Peyton I love you, and I want us to be together forever…" She takes his hands._

_"Luke wait ok…"_

_He doesn't. "Look, I know it's a bit sudden ok but, yesterday was a great day and I'm sitting on the bus and I realise, none of my great days of my life matter without you."_

_They look at each other._

_"You're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true and you're the one I want next to me, if they don't, as long as I have you…nothing else matters." -_

His eyes were sparkling with unwanted tears, he wasn't going to cry. It was the past, Lindsay was the future. Or was she? It still felt so perfect when he had kissed Peyton, it felt so right. The way it always did. How could he decide what he wanted. He wanted so much, but who did he want it with?

He closed his eyes again, he sat there for a moment. Not moving. Practise was probably over, where was Nathan and Jamie, and the team? He hear footsteps coming down the hall, however they weren't men's footsteps. They were two pairs of female high heels.

"Luke?" Brooke's voice came from the end of the hallway.

Lucas opened his eyes, standing next to Brooke was Peyton. His heart skipped a beat. She wasn't looking at him though.

"Luke, are you ok?" Brooke, leant down next to him.

"Yeah" He got up, once Brooke had stood on two feet again too.

"Hey listen, I need to go get Jamie, Haley wants a night with Nathan, so P Sawyer…" She turned to her. "I'll meet you by the boys changing room yeah?"

"Okay." Peyton said, it was muffled as her hands were close to her face.

Brooke turned and walked away.

*

The air between them was filled with tension. A lot of it. Peyton couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, a minute had passed, it felt like an hour. Luke spoke first.

"What…"

Peyton stopped him. "I congratulated her Luke, I told her I was truly happy for her, and that you guys are good together. And this…" She gestured with her hands, from her to Lucas. "This probably wont happen much anymore, I'm trying to let you go Luke."

He looked at her and touched her arm gently. "Peyton…please don't say this is goodbye."

Peyton shook her head, her hair flying in soft waves around her face.

"No. Not goodbye, but I can't be around you Luke. Not You, Not With Lindsay, not with anyone. I can't do it. I'm trying hard to let you go, and if you want to be happy, I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

It was the heat of the moment, Lucas's mind was filling with all sorts of words, phrase and ideas of what to say to her.

"I'm still in love with you Peyton!" He cried. Peyton gasped. She breathed in.

She shook her head again. Brushing his arm away, Pulling herself away from him. "No Luke. Be happy with Lindsay. It's what you want. It's what this next book is going to be about. It's the way it's going to finish. With you, and her. Not you and…Me" It was so hard for her to say this, her eyes closed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm done Luke, and I think…we're done."

*

:( I don't like writing peyton like this. I want her to throw herself into Luke's arm. Boooooo. But she will and we'll get rid of Lindsay! :D yet the more I write the more I'm starting to feel sorry for her… oh dear.

Thank you to everyone whose reading. Glad your enjoying. I'm updating as much as can whilst I have the time, so enjoy!


	5. A Familiar Face

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 5 - A Familiar Face

Previously -

_Peyton sighed again, her heart was aching, she loved Lucas, and seeing him moments before, had ripped her inside, seeing the way Lindsay looked at him. "Your intimidated by me, and you don't have to be, honestly. Something about the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, it's the same way he used to look at me. He doesn't look at me like that anymore. It's you. He wants you. He doesn't want me, and I know now, I have to let him go, and to be perfectly honest with you Lindsay, I think you are the perfect person to let him go to. He's in love with you and you love him. It's the way it is."_

_Lindsay smiled slightly, "Thank you Peyton."_

_***_

"_I'm still in love with you Peyton!" He cried. Peyton gasped. She breathed in. _

_She shook her head again. Brushing his arm away, Pulling herself away from him. "No Luke. Be happy with Lindsay. It's what you want. It's what this next book is going to be about. It's the way it's going to finish. With you, and her. Not you and…Me" It was so hard for her to say this, her eyes closed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm done Luke, and I think…we're done."_

***

He looked at her. His eyes beginning to hurt where he held them wide open with shock.

"You don't mean that Peyton. You still love me." He said simply, as if what she said really had no effect on him.

Peyton sighed. "I do Lucas, I do still love you, and I know that. But I mean this. We're done. Your going to marry Lindsay because you love her, it's time for me to let you go"

"No!" Lucas cried, protesting against her.

"I'll be seeing you Luke…" She turned away from his angelic face, a tear rolling down her cheek, she straightened up and began to walk around to the boys changing rooms to head out with Brooke and Jamie. A arm caught her and stopped her in her tracks. "Please… Don't." He cried, his fingers tightening around her small arm.

"Lucas, let go." She said. Trying to move away.

"Peyton…" He sighed, edging closer to her, she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes, trying to mentally block him out. His fingers began to travel up her arm, she breathed in, with all her strength, she pulled away.

"No Luke, you can't just do things like this to me. Its not fair. On me, Or on Lindsay! So just stop. I mean it this time. We're done!" She willed her feet to move and quickened her pace, she dared look back, she couldn't, it would hurt to much, so instead of thinking, she just continued on walking.

***

Brooke was waiting for her, just like she said. Jamie was sat on a bench outside the boys changing room, bouncing up and down on his bum, becoming more impatient as the minutes went by.

"Will you sit still sunshine! Your giving me double vision!" Brooke laughed as she grabbed Jamie and swung him round.

"Mumma said I could get some ice-cream for dinner." Jamie smiled, his smile brightening his sweet face.

"Did she? I'm sure she meant after dinner."

"No, I'm pretty sure she said for." Jamie corrected, he was really advanced for his age, Brooke thought. She turned her eyes in the direction of Peyton and she smiled.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Peytoooooooon" Jamie cried, smiling brighter then before.

"Hey Jamie!" She cooed. Looking at Brooke, she sighed. "So, your mum said you could have ice-cream? I say we head over to the store, cos I'm in a real big need for some too!" She smiled back at Jamie and

tickled his tummy. He laughed.

Brooke sighed. "Okay, well we'll grab a bottle of wine, for when Jamie's in bed yeah?"

Peyton smiled. "Sounds perfect"

***

Lucas had returned to the gym, hoping to clear some of his thoughts, once Peyton had left. The Gym was silent, nothing could be heard except the echo of his own footsteps. Lucas perched himself quietly on the end of a bench, looking into the empty space. A lot had changed over the last couple of years, he didn't know what to make of how everything had turned out. He fell for Lindsay, the editor who had made one of the biggest dreams of his life, come true. He was Tree Hill's basketball teams couch, yet he knew he'd never be as good as the one who had taught him. Whitey. A simple smile reached the corner of his mouth at the thought of him. He couldn't help but think back to his first proper game as a raven. Peyton was on the cheerleading squad, and she was absolutely stunning. His feelings for that girl had grown, and he had fallen truly, madly and deeply in love with her. And from the moment, he thought they would have been together, forever. But it hadn't been that simple. But life and love, never really were. At least not for him. His thoughts were interpreted as the doors to the gym opened. A voice said softly.

"I thought I might find you here. You hiding from me?"

Lindsay.

He looked at her as she came towards him.

"No, never." He smiled. She came and sat next to him, he pulled her in close, kissing her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucas shrugged. His heart was closing off and he didn't want to talk about it. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, pulling away he sighed.

"Lets get married straight away." He was being serious.

"Really?" She smiled brightly, her face glistening, she was elated

"Yes." Lucas replied, pulling her close to him once more. She curled into him, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

***

"I mean, he's playing really hard to get, and I don't know why, he should be falling all over me by now! I got naked in his fricking car! He didn't even look! He asked me all seriously "What's underneath the clothes Brooke Davis" And I showed him!" Peyton laughed, almost chocking on her red wine.

"I'm sure you did girl!"

"He's a bartender!" Brooke said, swigging back her wine in one go. She shivered. "Blahh." She stumbled up. "We need some vodka"

"Brooke, don't you think we should wait till Nathan and Haley get back, to pick up Jamie." Peyton nodded towards the closed door to the spare room where Jamie was quietly sleeping.

Brooke slumped back down. "Poo" She said quietly, as she dangled the empty bottle of wine upside down. She looked at Peyton.

"I'm sorry best friend. This was supposed to be for you, and for your night, but I sort of drank it…" she looked down at the coffee table, scattered tubs of ice-cream, empty, were laid out. "And ate it." Peyton just smiled.

"It's okay Brooke, You talking about Owen has kept my mind of certain people and to be honest it's kind of cheered me up."

Brooke grabbed Peyton and hugged her close. "I love you P Sawyer!" She sighed.

Peyton laughed. "You too B Davis!" Their hug lasted a good minute or so, Jamie came out of the spare room, waddling his feet and rubbing his eyes. "Brooke, I was sick…" He said sleepily.

The front door sounded, a loud, hard knock. All three looked up.

"Peyton can you deal with Jamie? It might be Haley and Nathan, I don't want them to yell at me for making Jamie sick!"

Peyton smiled "Ok." She got up and reached for Jamie. "Come on Big Boy, your ok. I bet that's your mummy and daddy. Lets clean you up and then clean the bed sheets, and then you can go home okay?"

Jamie simply nodded. Peyton and Jamie then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Brooke stood up straight, shaking her head to try and wear the nausea she felt, off. She slowly reached the door. She turned on the porch light and unlocked the door, she pulled it open slowly. Sure enough, it wasn't Nathan and Haley standing at the door.

"I was told you'd be here."

Brooke was stunned, she couldn't speak. She looked down. "I err…" The bathroom door opened and Peyton came out with Jamie, he was now in clean pyjamas and had a fresh face, she walked him over to the front door, expecting to hand him over to Haley. However, once she reached the front door, she almost dropped him.

"Hello Peyton." The person from the other side of the door said.

Brooke looked to and from Peyton.

Peyton's eyebrows rose in confusion and she had to double take.

"Jake?"

***

=D Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, and thank you to everyone whose reviewed. I'm actually quite surprised I haven't had writers block yet. I sort of had a little bit during this chapter. And I don't know if it was a good idea to bring Jake back, but hey. I always sort of liked Jake and Peyton's relationship.

Anyway Enjoy!


	6. For Being Here For Being You

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 6 - For Being Here. For Being You.

**AN: Okay, so Jake's back. I know their relationship in the show was really serious and the way it ended was well yeah, but I've decided I'm not going to write Jake and Peyton in a full on "I'm still in love with you" kind of way. Cos, well it's a Leyton fic :D but there will be a little flirting and maybe a weak moment of kissing between them, but nothing more!**

Previously -

_His heart was closing off and he didn't want to talk about it. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, pulling away he sighed._

"_Lets get married straight away." He was being serious._

"_Really?" She smiled brightly, her face glistening, she was elated _

"_Yes." Lucas replied_

_***_

_The front door sounded, a loud, hard knock. _

"_Hello Peyton." The person from the other side of the door said._

_Brooke looked to and from Peyton._

_Peyton's eyebrows rose in confusion and she had to double take._

"_Jake?"_

***

Peyton had lost a lot in her life, she had lost her two mothers, her father used to be away all the time, and when she thought she had lost Lucas, along came Jake Jagielski, he had fallen for her, the same way she had fallen for him. Butt along with Jake, came a lot more complications then Peyton would have liked, for example, his daughter Jenny. Whereas, in Peyton's mind, she never saw Jenny as a problem, Jenny was a sweet little girl, but the mother, well that was another story. So Peyton had lost Jake, too. She never thought she'd see the day when he'd be standing inside her home, talking to her like he never left.

"I know it might be odd, me being here and all that, but I was driving by Tree Hill, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, Peyton…" His eyes stopped on hers for a second, then looked around. "All of you lot, I've missed here." Peyton nodded, Brooke came waltzing back in holding the phone close to her ear. Her distinctive call coming more clearer.

"…Haley he's fine, yeah that's fine, me and Peyton are still up…" "No I don't know the time. It's gone 12." "Yeah 1 is fine, I'm glad you and Nathan are having fun." "No, I didn't mean it like that. You'll just be surprised when you get here. And Nathan." Brooke looked from Jake to Peyton. "Ok, well I'll see you in an hour." She flipped her cell phone down and dropped onto the couch next to Peyton. "Haley and Nathan will be here in an hour. For Jamie." Peyton did a nod of acknowledgment.

"Yes, I heard Brooke." She smiled.

Brooke turned her attention towards Jake. "So Jakey, how you been?"

A small grin tugged at the side of Jake's mouth. "Haven't changed much, have you Brooke?" His smiled turned to a laugh as Brooke outstretched her arm and smacked him lightly. He turned to Peyton. Her face was unreadable but her eyes told the story. She was confused, she didn't know what to make of his being there.

"Peyton, I know it's late and I'm sorry, I was going to wait till the morning to drop by, only, I wanted to see you tonight, and, I sort of had nowhere to go…"

Brooke smiled, cueing in on Peyton. "That's absolutely fine Jake, you can stay here, in the guest bedroom, when Jamie is shifted…" she trailed off as Peyton gave her a hard stare. "Or not."

Jake looked uncomfortable. His eyes darkened as his smile faded. Peyton noticed, realising she hurt him.

"Oh no Jake, Not like that. I mean your more than welcome…Oh that look was for Brooke, Ok. Wait." She stopped and breathed in, Jake let out a small sigh, followed by a soft shy smile. "Jamie was sick in the guest room, and well yeah. You can stay here by all means, but it will have to be the couch." She smiled.

"Or we can share." Jake sent her a seductive grin. He laughed. "I was joking."

Peyton gave a shifty smile. "Yeah." She giggled nervously. Brooke got up, she moved towards the stairs, "I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. Catch what's on TV. I'll leave you guys…to catch up" She gave a soft wink to Peyton, who returned her with an uncomfortable look. Brooke disappeared, and Peyton suddenly became very nervous.

"I'm sorry if this is too much for you Peyton." His soft voice said, he looked down.

"No Jake…It's just, it's strange, I mean, me and you…I'm sorry for everything that happened" Jake smiled.

"Don't apology. You can't help it, it was also a long time ago Peyton, I've healed"

"Good" She replied nervously.

"How about we just talk. You know, about stuff. It wont be complicated."

Peyton nodded."So how's Lucas, you and him?"

Peyton frowned. How could she answer this. "Well…He's engaged. But to someone else"

Jake looked surprised, but his emotion in his voice didn't mirror that surprise. "Oh. I thought you too were perfect together."

Peyton's eyes closed, Jake saw this and breathed in "Ok. I said not complicated, right. Lets talk about something else…"

Peyton smiled. "Yes please" She whispered.

Jake let his hands fall beside him, one outstretched towards hers, she instantly took his hand in her own.

"Thank you."

Peyton was taken aback for a second. "For what Jake?" She questioned.

"For being here. For being you." He smiled, her heart fluttered.

***

Nathan stumbled towards the car door. "Haley come on, we're late!"

Haley quickened her pace, she opened the drivers seat. "Hell no, I'm driving, you've been drinking." Nathan stated, taking Haley's hands away from the car door.

"So have you. I'm pretty sure I'm under the limit."

Nathan arched his eyebrow. "Haley you've had seven glasses of wine, three shots and I don't remember what you ordered with desert." Haley sent him a cheeky smile. She pulled him into her by the neck of his shirt.

"I think I ordered you Mrs Scott." Realisation hit her, she laughed out loud.

"Yeah, okay I'm driving, get in the passenger seat." He helped her round to her side, making sure she did up her seat belt too. "You know, you've very sexy Nathan Scott. Thank you for being a wonderfuuuul husband!"

He smiled. Getting into the drivers seat and starting up the engine. "Yeah, I think I should get you drunk more often." He laughed, driving swiftly away from where they had parked their car.

Ten minutes later they had reached Brooke and Peyton's. Nathan got out of his side, he looked in on Haley. She had fallen asleep.

"Oh lovely." Nathan sighed. Looks like he'd be carrying two people to bed tonight. He reached the front door and knocked quietly, the living room light, still shining out. There was a shuffle from inside and the door opened. Nathan gave a quick smile to Peyton and looked passed her.

"Oh my god." Nathan laughed. "Look who it is!" He cried, he gave peyton a soft brush with his arm and walked inside. He grabbed Jake up and gave him a hard hug.

"Alright Jagielski!" He said. Jake pulled back.

"How you doing Nathan?" He said.

"Not bad, Not bad. Hey, are you back in Tree hill?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Nah, just passing through."

Nathan nodded. "Oh right, well since you're here, I say. You, Me, Lucas, Skills, you know, everyone at the old river court tomorrow, 11 am." He swung round and looked from Peyton back to Jake. "Still got the game?"

"We'll see Nathan. We'll see!" He replied, giving Peyton a cocky smile. Peyton quietly laughed.

"I've gotta head home, Jamie in the guest room?" Nathan asked Peyton, Peyton nodded, giving him permission to enter the room. Within a minute Jamie was cradled in his dad's arm, ready to go.

Jake smiled down at Jamie. "Nice one Nathan."

Nathan smiled. "All Haley…" He looked down proudly at his son. "Anyway, I've gotta run. So Jake, river court. 11am tomorrow. We'll see you there!" With that, Nathan walked outside of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Jake and Peyton were once again, alone.

"So…"

"So…" They both said simultaneously. They then laughed. Peyton's cellphone started vibrating loudly on the table, she looked over, the caller ID.

**Lucas.**

What the hell did he want? Especially at…she looked at the clock behind her, 2.15 in the morning. She looked at Jake. "Will you excuse me for a second? Your welcome to turn on the TV or something."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm actually going to go to the bathroom, if that's alright…." Jake smiled. Peyton nodded.

"It's right down there."

Jake was already there.

"Got it." The door closed softly with his voice.

***

Peyton sighed deeply. Her cell was still vibrating. She opened it up and put it to her ear.

"What?" She said, Breathing hard.

"Peyton, come on, please. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. I meant what I said."

"Well so did I Lucas, We're done. Your marrying Lindsay."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Luke, you can't just say things like this, it's not fair."

"You think it's easy?"

"No. It's not easy Luke. You love her, that's not easy for me."

"I love you"

"NO LUKE"

"I do."

"You can't do this to me."

"You can't do this to me either"

"I'm doing what you asked!"

"I never asked you to let go"

"Well, I'm sorry but I took you yelling at me and telling me you were happy a sign of you wanting me, to let you go. So. I'm do that. Be happy Luke, You love Lindsay and that's all you and I both need to know. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired, and this conversation is over. Goodbye Lucas,"

Peyton slammed her phone down on the table, tears of rage sprang to her eyes. How could he do this to her? Jake was standing by her side in a second. His eyes looking deep into hers, he wiped a tear away, she fell onto the sofa, followed by Jake, who had opened his arms, She gracefully fell into them.

"Hey, it's ok, Peyton." He said quietly, wrapping her into him. Once he said this, more helpless tears fell and she let herself go, pouring out everything she had, every emotion she was hiding, they all came out as she hugged Jake tighter. Jake stayed holding her, as she cried frantically into him. He stayed holding her until she felt she couldn't cry anymore, He stayed holding her until the first sight of sun broke into the windows of the living room, He stayed holding her, until she had fallen asleep in his arms.

***

Dudadudaa. Yeah. Here is chapter 5. I'll be happy for any comments of what can happen next, because I'd like to make you all happy =)

Sorry there wasn't much between Lucas and Peyton. That will obviously be put in through time! I just pretty much wanted to focus on Jake =) Enjoy!


	7. Just Like Old Times

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 7 - Just Like Old Times

Previously -

"_Oh my god." Nathan laughed. "Look who it is!" _

"_Alright Jagielski!"_

"_Oh right, well since you're here, I say. You, Me, Lucas, Skills, you know, everyone at the old river court tomorrow, 11 am." _

_-_

"_Your marrying Lindsay."_

"_Maybe I shouldn't."_

"_Luke, you can't just say things like this, it's not fair."_

"_You think it's easy?"_

"_No. It's not easy Luke. You love her, that's not easy for me."_

"_I love you"_

-

_Jake stayed holding her, as she cried frantically into him. He stayed holding her until she felt she couldn't cry anymore, He stayed holding her until the first sight of sun broke into the windows of the living room, He stayed holding her, until she had fallen asleep in his arms._

_***_

Brooke had awoke, early, to find the TV still blaring, she had forgot to turn it off the night before. She yawned and outstretched, her head was sort of hurting, which was unusual considering she never really had that much to drink last night. However, she decided it was nothing a good old breakfast couldn't cure. She threw on her slippers and grabbed her dressing gown, it was a Saturday morning, other then a couple of order forms she had to fill in, her day was pretty much free. Today she was going to spend the day with Peyton, try to cheer her up. Have a girlie day. So she would start by making breakfast. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Peyton lying, fast asleep on the couch. Her eyes were read and puffy, she'd been crying.

"Oh P Sawyer." Brooke sighed, touching Peyton lightly on the shoulder, brushing her hair away from her face. She covered her over with the blanket and looked over to the kitchen. "Holy Crap!" She cried, jumping out of her skin. Jake was sat on the breakfast stall eating cereal in his boxers, and a clean t-shirt.

"Whoa, You alright Brooke?" Jake smiled.

Brooke laughed uncomfortably, before retaining her confidence. She pulled her dressing gown more over her body, and looked him up and down.

"Where the hell are your pants Jagielski?" She questioned, coming over to the table and pulling the box of cereal towards herself.

"I spilt water on them, I hung them over there to dry." He said, motioning towards the open window.

"Oh." Brooke said.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't sleep with Peyton." He said, smiling as Brooke's face turned a light shade of blush.

"What? I.. No, I didn't assume that at all." She said, pouring some cereal into her bowl, and grabbing the milk. She looked at the last drop of milk in the bottle.

"You are aware that you've de-milked us right?"

Jake nodded. "Sorry. Peyton said help yourself."

Brooke rolled her eyes, she poured her bowl into the bin and got out some bread, ready to make some toast.

"Plans today Jake?"

He looked at the time on the wall behind himself. "I've gotta meet lucas and that lot down the river court."

Brooke smiled warmly. "Oh, nice. It will be just like old times. Me and Peyton will join you."

Jake popped his empty cereal bowl into the dishwasher and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on. "Er, do you think that's a good idea. Peyton and Lucas…"

Brooke looked surprised. "She told you about that?"

Jake shook his head. "No I gathered, he rang her last night, and once she was off the phone, she burst into tears."

Brooke sighed. "Oh no. Well, yeah, it will be ok. She can show him how tough she is, and she'll be there to cheer you on foxy!" She said, winking seductively.

***

The sun beamed in through a small gap in the blind, Lindsay turned over and snuggled into Lucas's bare chest.

"You've been out of bed…" she grumbled sleepily.

Luke smiled. "How'd you know?"

Lindsay opened one eye. "Your cold." She said, smiling. She sat up and mirrored Lucas's position. "Good morning" She said casually. Smiling, as he leaned in to kiss her lips. His phone on the bedside table began to ring, Lindsay covered her ears. "Loudd" She said, Lucas just laughed. He grabbed his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Alright Luke. Be down the river court today. 11am. There's a nice surprise for us."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" He said.

"Just come down. It's 10 to 10 now. Have a shower, get dressed, bring Lindsay, we're playing basketball." Without another word, the phone went dead. Luke raised an eyebrow.

He turned to Lindsay, and smiled. "Come on, we're taking a shower, you're coming to watch me play basketball." He said.

"Mmm, okay" she replied, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek.

***

Nathan was up and dressed, out in the garden, shooting hoops. Jamie bombarded into the garden, kicking the ball away so Nathan couldn't bounce it. "Daddy are you going to play today?" He asked happily.

Nathan nodded, and picked up the ball in one hand, before grabbing Jamie in the other. "Yeah, but your gunna be the ball!" He said, pretending to bounce Jamie and put him in the hoop."Dadddy!" Jamie laughed. Haley came shuffling into the garden.

"God its really bright" She said sheepishly.

Nathan grinned. "Mummy's a little out of sorts today Jamie." He walked towards Haley.

"Need some coffee." She said, giving a weak smile to him. She tickled Jamie's belly.

"I'll get it. I need to be out by 11. Got a game down the river court."

Haley's face lit up. "Oh really?"

Nathan smiled. "You missed a guest Peyton and Brooke had last night."

Haley hit herself in the head. "Oh crap! I didn't say thank you. I'll come with you today and see if I can catch up with them.. Hey what? Who?"

Jamie jumped out of Nathans arms and walked back inside the house, followed by Nathan and Haley."Jake."

Haley gasped. "Your kidding. Jagielski. Jake?"

Nathan nodded.

"Wow. How…how was Peyton?"

"She was alright. Looked a little uncomfortable. But, Hey, he's coming to play today."

Haley sat down at the kitchen table, as she watched Jamie grab himself some orange juice and Nathan pour her a cup of coffee, he brought it to the table and Haley leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"So that's why your doing this today."

Nathan nodded. "It's going to be like old times. But Haley, your coming, so get dressed lazy bones!"

Jamie looked up. "Am I coming daddy?"

"Course you are baby." Haley smiled down at him.

"Yay. Can I wear my ravens t-shirt?"

Haley nodded and Nathan laughed as he watched Jamie sprit off upstairs."He's going to be a superstar one day!" Nathan cried, hugging Haley from behind as she sipped her coffee.

"Just like someone else I know." She smiled adoringly at Nathan.

"I love you Haley James Scott" He laughed.

"I love you too."

Nathan grabbed a towel and gently hit Haley, making her jump up and playfully shout. "Come on missy, get dressed! I want to go play!"

She began to walk towards the stairs. "Yours just like a kid you are!" She smiled. Nathan laughed playfully, before racing after her. Their marriage was stronger than ever now. And He couldn't have asked for anything more.

***

11am. The river court. Lucas and Lindsay were the first to arrive. Lucas began to think about old times, laughing away with Lindsay. He hugged her close to him as he thought of the millions of games he had played. Skills arrived next. He smiled at Lindsay. And gave Luke a hug.

"Sup Dawg." He said.

"Alright Skills."

Skills looked around the court.

"Great basketball team we got aint it?" he laughed as another two cars pulled up alongside the grass.

"We're in for a nice clean game. Shoot for teams weren't it?"

Skills laughed, "God, old times here man, they were amazing. I had your back, you had mine."

"Still got it Skills" Lucas smiled, he kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"How you doing sweetheart?" He asked Lindsay, who just smiled shyly.

Nathan and Haley hopped out of the car, and unclipped Jamie from the back, who jumped out and ran towards Lucas and Skills.

"Skills!" He shouted.

"Hey man. Look at you. All grown up. You got your Raven on!" He said, gently pulling at the small shirt.

Nathan and Haley walked up towards Skills and Lucas. They greeted each other happily.

"Hey Haley" Lindsay smiled. Haley smiled back.

"How are you?" Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks, yeah, they were right, once they were off talking, they wouldn't stop. Lucas smiled at Nathan

"What's the big surprise then dawg?" Skills asked. "Getting me outta my bed this early."

"it's a Saturday Skills. And 11 isn't early for me anymore."

Jamie giggled as he began to bounce the basketball.

"Hey, Jamie, be careful alright."

"Will do papa." He said happily.

***

"You okay P Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she drove along.

"Yes, I just don't understand why I have to come to this stupid basketball game. It's not even real."

Jake laughed. "Put your grumpy face away for now, Least come and cheer me on please. You wont even speak to Lucas. Okay?"

She sighed in the back seat, slapping Jake lightly on the leg. She'd agreed to sit in the back with Jake, to make him feel less intimated by two women driving him.

"Brooke, you'll keep me away from him right?"

Brooke nodded eagerly. "Well, Lindsay's here. I'm sure she'll do that." She said as she pulled up and looked out at the river court to see the gang standing around.

"Oh…Well…actually, before we get out. I sort of had a talk with Lindsay,"

Brooke swerved to a stop and turned her head. "What?" She cried, laughing. "Did you scratch her eyes out or something?"

Jake looked back and fourth to Peyton and Brooke. His eyes travelled out onto the court.

"Are you talking about that girl?…" He squinted. "Her eyes look pretty fine to me." He said.

Brooke scowled. "Shush Boy. But what did you say Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged and looked out onto the court, her eyes falling onto Lucas. Her heart thumping in her chest, she watched him smile, the way he laughed. This was to much, she couldn't stand to be this close to him, how was she going to sit back and watch them all play basketball. She pulled her eyes away.

"Just congratulated her, that's all.." She said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Come on then guys. Lets get out. You ready Peyton?" Brooke opened the car door. Peyton closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Jake opened his side of the door and grabbed her hand in his. Her heart fluttered inside her chest, she caught his eye briefly and smiled.

"You'll be okay." He whispered, pulling her outside with him.

***

Lucas noticed the car pull up. He saw Brooke in the front seat and tried to see if he could make out anyone in the back. The person who got out first made his jaw drop. "Lindsay!" He turned round and grabbed her arm. "You're going to meet Jake Jagielski!"

Lindsay rose an eyebrow. She looked toward the car that Lucas had saw first.

"You mean the guy Peyton's with?"

Lucas looked round. "What?" His eyes travelled towards Peyton. Lindsay was right. Peyton was holding onto Jake's hands, fingers entwined, holding on tight. His eyes darkened and he scowled. He watched with angered eyes as they began to walk towards them.

"Lucas." Jake nodded. Luke's face remained the same. He didn't say anything. His eyes met Peyton's. They were full of jealousy. His eyes then fell down to look at the way Jake and Peyton's hands were locked together. Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off Lucas. Jake pulled her closer. Peyton couldn't take it, she had to look away.

"Jake" Lucas said. That one simple word, almost portraying the way he felt. Lindsay slapped him lightly. Giving him a hard stare. Haley rushed over to Jake, she had a huge grin on her face, she smiled brightly towards Peyton. Everyone began to gather round, shaking Jake's free hand. Everyone asking how he was, why he was there. Lucas however, continued to stare angrily at the way Jake was around Peyton. He was becoming more and more angered as they stood so close. Peyton was with Jake. No that wasn't right. She was meant to be with him. Lucas turned to look at Lindsay, then back to Peyton, she was meant to be with him.

"So, let's play ball." Nathan shouted. The boys jumped around, pulling themselves onto the court. Lucas stood in the same place, as he watched Haley pull Jamie into her lap, and as Brooke and Lindsay sat down on the bench. He looked over at Jake. He was whispering something in Peyton's ear. He watched her smile. Lucas grabbed the basketball, he threw it hard, Jake caught it, just. He turned his attention towards Luke.

"Yeah, Just like old times." Jake said softly, eyeing Luke up as he pulled away from Peyton. The boys got into position. Luke, the last one to place. He lingered around Peyton, hoping she'd say something, yet she just looked at him painfully, before turning away.

***

=) I didn't like this chapter much, but meh. More Peyton and Lucas in the next chapter. I might get Luke to "accidentally" injury Jake Jealous much? *cough* that could be fun to write. Anyway enjoy =D


	8. Jealousy Springs To Mind

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 8 - Jealousy Springs To Mind

AN: Thank you for everyone whose taken the time to read and review, I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. Don't worry. It is a complete 100% Leyton at the end. But for now, play time for Peyton. Jenny (Jake's daughter) does make an appearance in later chapters. Thanks' everyone!

Previously -

_"Lindsay!" He turned round and grabbed her arm. "You're going to meet Jake Jagielski!"_

_Peyton was holding onto Jake's hands, fingers entwined, holding on tight. _

_-_

_Lucas turned to look at Lindsay, then back to Peyton, she was meant to be with him. _

_"Let's play ball!" Nathan shouted_

_Lucas grabbed the basketball, he threw it hard, Jake caught it, just. He turned his attention towards Luke. _

_"Yeah, Just like old times." Jake said softly, eyeing Luke up as he pulled away from Peyton_

***

Brooke looked over towards Peyton, her eyes wandered anywhere but the court, but to Lucas. "Hey P Sawyer, fancy cheering?" She laughed. The smile on Peyton's face made Brooke feel happy, it had been a long time during the past couple of days, that she had seen Peyton smile properly.

"Why not Brooke?" She said. She looked towards Lindsay and Haley who were deep in conversation. Jamie looked bored, his small hands on his face.

"Hey little Scott, come cheer with us!" Peyton cried.

"Cheering is for girls!"

Brooke joined in with Peyton. "It can be for some really hot boys too!"

"Eww that's gross!" Jamie cried, but jumped up and went towards Peyton. "Okay."

"Well imagine you've got pompoms Jamster, and think "GOOO RAVENS!" Handle that?" Peyton asked, grabbing his arms and moving them into position.

Haley looked towards the girls, and her little boy.

"Oh yeah, thanks guys, your turning my boy into a girl!"

Jamie spun around. "Look mumma, I can cheer!" He then shouted "Goo ravens!" With a really energetic loud voice.

***

Jealousy. Lucas couldn't concentrate on anything else. Peyton, Jake. Jake, Peyton. He shook his head. The ball flew passed him and he completely missed it.

"Not as good as you once were ay Lucas?" Jake laughed softly. Lucas scowled. He grabbed the ball from the sidelines, he looked over towards the girls. Peyton was giving cheer directions to Jamie. Her eyes were focused on the little boy. She wasn't interested in the game, or more…she wasn't interested in him. "You think Jagielski?" He said, staring forcefully at him. Nathan grabbed the ball and threw it to skills.

"What's the matter Luke? Stop being a jerk, and play properly."

Skills passed the ball back to Lucas, he sighed. He began to dribble the ball, Jake was attacking him for the ball. 'That's it' Luke, bounced the ball as Jake got in front of him, he bounced around him and then slammed his elbow into Jack's shoulder. Jake fell back, it was an unexpected blow and it made him fall to the floor, hard. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Sorry" He said simply.

Jake laughed sarcastically. "Yeah." He cried, beginning to massage his shoulder. Peyton, who had looked up just in time was now running over towards them. "Peyton…" Lucas said softly, trying to grab hold of her, she completely blanked him and bent down to Jake.

"Jake! Are you okay?"

Jake nodded, looking up at Lucas. Lindsay and Haley were both on the court within a second too.

"Lucas." Lindsay cried, "What happened?"

Luke shrugged, he pulled Lindsay close to him. Nathan grabbed the ball.

"Okay, I think this was a bad idea. Hales. Let's go home, I can play a better game with Jamie…" He trailed off when his eyes reached Jamie. "Who would prefer to cheer!" He laughed softly, grabbing Haley. "Let's go. Come on Skills, we'll have a laugh."

"Alright Nathan." Skills said, catching up with them.

Luke looked down towards Jake, Peyton was holding him tightly, as he was lifted off the floor. "Can I talk to you Jake?" Luke asked. His voice shaky as grabbed a hold of Jake's shirt and tugged him forcefully..

Jake shrugged, he continued to nurse his shoulder, Peyton let his hand slip away from Jake's as they walked over the court.

Lindsay looked down at the floor.

Peyton smiled. She headed back over to Brooke, who was laughing.

"What's funny Brooke?" Peyton demanded."I'll tell you…Later." She said, trying to stop laughing as Lindsay came and sat down next to them.

***

"Jake. What the hell are you doing here?" Luke cried, his words full with pure anger.

Jake looked at him. "What the hell am I doing here? Why? Is this about Peyton?"

Luke breathed in. "Yes it sure as hell is, did you come back for her? Are you still in love with her? If I remember rightly she wanted to be with me, not you." The words came flying out of his mouth, he wasn't thinking before he was talking, but Luke didn't care.

"Your not with her anymore. Your marrying some other bird. What's with that Lucas? Last time I heard, you and peyton were shacking up nicely. What happened there? Oh yeah, you're a complete jackass, I never thought that of you Lucas. But making Peyton cry, from just one phone call. I'd call that pretty jackass-ish to me. What happened to you Luke? Peyton was everything you wanted. Now your marrying someone else? I can see your threatened by me and Peyton, our relationship, but that has nothing to do with you anymore, I mean you made Peyton available, so why do you care if she want's a relationship with someone else?" Jake asked, flying his questions towards him. Lucas couldn't handle it. For the first time in ages, Lucas couldn't control his anger, he really wanted to punch Jake Jagielski in the face, but that wouldn't be a good thing, at least, not to Peyton."I'm still in love with her Jake."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, hence why your marrying Lindsay." He shrugged. "I don't think you know what you want Luke. Right now, your focused on pretty much pure jealously. You need to get passed that, you need to understand, Peyton's free and available as long as your with Lindsay, and I don't see you breaking her heart, because you've already broken Peyton's. Again. But seriously, if your so worried about Peyton going with me, or anyone else. Why in the hell did you let her go Luke?"

They stayed in silence for a moment, Luke trying to regain control of himself, frustration wrote all over his face. Jake breathed in deeply. Peyton came over towards Jake.

"Jake, are you done?" She asked, touching him lightly on the arm. Luke let out a low frustrated sigh.

"Yeah. We're done." Jake said, Pulling Peyton away from Luke. Luke watched them walk away, saw Lindsay bounce towards him, his eyes remained on Jake and Peyton, his arm around her waist, his eyes directly looking into hers. He squeezed his fist together, and made his face numb. He had no expression when Lindsay reached him. "Want to explain what happened." She asked. But it wasn't a question. She was going to get the answer, weather he was ready to tell her or not. Yet Lucas couldn't think of anything to say right now. The words that Jake had said kept echoing, deep in his mind.

**"Why in the hell did you let her go?"**

***

Jake smiled at Peyton. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Peyton nodded happily. "I'd like that." She stopped for a second. "Can I ask you a question?"

Jake sighed. "Sure."

Peyton began walking again. "Luke hit your shoulder on purpose didn't he?" Her voice was stern but soft.

Jake just nodded, continuing to walk as the sun illuminated against his skin.

Peyton sighed. "Why?" She asked quietly. Jake smiled, and took her hand in his. He stopped and turned to face her, so they were looking at each other. He began to rub his thumbs against the sole of her palm and watched her smile.

"Jealousy springs to mind, Peyton. He's still crazy about you."

Those words made her uncomfortable, she wriggled. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, dropping her hands. She shook her head.

"No, it's just. Why does he do these things?" She asked. She couldn't understand.

"I don't know Peyton, if I was him, I would have never left you in the first place." The words were sincere and coming from Jake, peyton knew he meant them. She smiled, her eyes catching his. His eyes closed, as did hers, their faces came close together. His lips touched hers softly, she responded but almost immediately pulled back.

"Jake.. No. I'm sorry, No." Jake put his finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm sorry, it was just in the moment, I'm sorry, you still love Luke." He sighed, trying to make her understand that he didn't mean for that to happen.

"I'm sorry Jake. Things are just a mess right now."

Jake laughed. He brushed his fingers through her hair softly, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's forget that moment, and let's go get coffee. You can tell me all about it."

Peyton smiled, she hugged him tighter for a moment, then let go.

"Okay. Sounds good." She smiled.

***

Lindsay had put up with Luke being quiet, all the way home, now she was sat watching him, do absolutely nothing.

"Luke, tell me what's on your mind. Something's the matter! Please, just let me help you." She said softly, holding her hand tight in his. He squeezed back, and smiled.

"Me and Jake… we just had a talk, I never meant to hurt him, that was an accident." He looked away from her. Lindsay sighed.

"It was about Peyton." She said harshly.

Luke nodded. He let go of her hands and got up, he started to walk around the room. "It's just, I didn't know what his intentions were, especially with Peyton, so I wanted to know. I wanted to warn him and make sure he knew that if he hurt her…"

"You'd make sure he didn't."

Luke nodded simply.

"Are you marrying me, because you want to Lucas?" Her voice was rough. This made him turn round to look at her. He couldn't believe she had said that.

"What?" He cried.

She repeated the question. But added something else. "Or are you marrying me, because your trying to bury your feelings for…her."

He got down onto his knees, and put her hands in his. "Lindsay."

Lindsay held onto his hands tightly. Her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Tell me Luke. You've been acting weird, all the time, around her…you've asked me to marry you and said let's do it straight away, and today…" She stopped and closed her eyes. "I just want to know… who do you want Luke, cos if it's her…I want to walk away now." Luke dropped her hands, and put his head into his own.

"Lindsay…"

Lindsay let out a soft cry. "You can't have us both Luke. It's me…or her!"

***

There you go! I think this will be my last update for at least a week or so, because I haven't got much free time after today, but I'll try my hardest. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)


	9. She Was Everything I Thought I Wanted

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 9 - She Was Everything I Thought I Wanted

AN: This chapter doesn't contain much lucas and Lindsay, there will be more to do with them later, but I just wanted her out of the way for now. Haha. Anyway. Enjoy!

Previously -

"_Luke, bounced the ball as Jake got in front of him, he bounced around him and then slammed his elbow into Jake's shoulder. Jake fell back, it was an unexpected blow and it made him fall to the floor, hard._

_-_

"_I'm still in love with her Jake." _

"_Peyton's free and available as long as your with Lindsay, and I don't see you breaking her heart, because you've already broken Peyton's. Again. But seriously, if your so worried about Peyton going with me, or anyone else. Why in the hell did you let her go Luke?"_

_-_

"_You can't have us both Luke. It's me…or her!"_

_***_

Her eyes were glazed over and tears had already spilt down her cheeks. The silence was unbearable, she was looking over to her fiancée who was thinking whether he wanted to be with her, or not. There was no choice in what would happen if the words that came out of his mouth now, were those that she didn't want to hear. The heartbreaking silence ended with a small sigh. She had asked him straight. Did he want to be with her? If he didn't, why would he say such things to her, about wanting to get married, about being together forever. It was to much. She just had to pray that what he said, was the words she did want to hear.

"Lucas…"

He sighed again, rising to his feet, his hands wrapped round hers, he sat next to her on the bed, turning her body towards his. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her face, it wet from the tears that had fallen.

"Look, Lindsay…" He said reluctantly. His voice was soft and hurtful. She knew what was coming, she didn't want to believe it. She was so in love with him. Her voice broke out.

"I thought you loved me…"

He chocked back his words as he wriggled closer to her.

"I do!" Her face pained. "Please.. Believe me when I say that. Lindsay, I do love you! And from the first moment I asked you to marry me, I've never regretted it…" He stopped and took a deep breath. Lindsay turned away from him.

"But you do now…"

Lucas shook his head. "No, it's just, I don't know what I want Lindsay, me and peyton…" Lindsay cut him off and jumped up from the bed, she ferociously started tearing down her things from around the room, throwing a open suitcase on the bed.

"Don't even bother to explain Lucas, it was stupid of me to think.. God it was stupid of me even to date you, I mean come on! Your book. Its about her, everything in it relates to her, its obvious you were in love, how could you not be? How could I think I could make you fall in love with me? How on earth did you convince me that you loved me! You know what Lucas? I can't handle this. You told me you loved me, you asked me to marry you…" Tears falling from her eyes, she was throwing clothes into the suitcase, throwing shoes, everything that belonged to her, that she thought was going to belong to Mrs Scott, it was all being thrown away.

"Your throwing everything away. We could have been happy" She winced. "Your throwing this away…to be with a girl who doesn't want you anymore…" Lucas's eyes bore into hers. The tears were overcrowding her vision, he was blurred, but she could notice the shock on his face as those words came out of her mouth. "Yeah, she told me Luke. Said I was welcome to you. But now…Congratulations, you've driven away this girl too!" With her final words, she grabbed her suitcase, zipped it up, and opened the door, stomping out into the night, not turning back to look at him, not bothering to acknowledge she would have to go back at some point, for the rest of her things, she was so angry, so hurt, she couldn't take it. Her heart was breaking and she just wanted to run…

*

She smiled, she couldn't remember - since everything that had been happening with Lucas - the last time she had smiled this much. Maybe it was just being in his company? Whatever it was, she was loving it.

"So how is Jenny?" Peyton asked, taking a sip of her third coffee, Jake and her had talked about everything, except for that sweet little girl, who was probably a lot more grown up now, then Peyton would have expected.

Jake's eyes lowered towards his cup of coffee, stirring in the sugar, he smiled.

"How about you find out for yourself?" Peyton gasped.

"You mean, I could see her?"

Jake nodded, he took a sip of his coffee and watched the smile brighten on Peyton's face.

"Oh Jake. You have no idea how much I've bee dying to see her, to see what she looks like!"

Jake laughed. "She's all me."

Peyton couldn't help but sigh. "Is…Nikki involved now?"

Jake's face turned into a small scowl. "Only on weekends, for a couple of hours, the courts decided she wasn't a fit mother after all, she gets to see her but she has to have an escort." He trailed off as he watched Peyton take the last sip. "Come on, I'll take you to her, she's staying at my parents."

"Ok." She nodded. "So how did Nikki agree to having her only on weekends?"

Jake chuckled. "It was a hard fight, I can't believe I won it, she was very reluctant at first, wouldn't give in, but I made it happen."

Peyton gave him a quick squeeze. "I'm really happy for you Jake."

Jake smiled. "Wish I could say the same for you… but things will work out Peyton, give it time."

Peyton nodded. "So how are we gunna get to your parents? You don't have a car."

Jake shrugged. "I could rent one…"

Peyton shook her head. "No No. Come on, we'll take my car." They began to walk at the same pace towards the house Peyton and Brooke shared, it didn't take them long, and soon Peyton was sat behind the drivers seat, cruising down the road towards Jake's parents house.

*

"I'm a little nervous." Peyton admitted as she pulled up along side Jake's parents car in the drive way.

Jake smiled. "Don't be, she loves everyone, and she sort of knows of you anyway."

Peyton looked up and down at Jake. "She remembers me?"

Jake nodded. "Kind of. She knows of you, she knows you used to look after her. She might be a bit wary."

"That would be expected…but…oh this is really exciting."

Jake took hold of her hand and smiled. "I'm glad I came to you."

"Me too." They were now by the door, Jake gave Peyton a confident smile and opened the door, the TV sounded loudly, from the middle of the living room, and Peyton could see just over the sofa, a little girl's long brown hair.

"Jenny! Dad's home!"

A bright faced, brown haired, beautiful girl had turned her head at the sound of Jake's voice. A cheeky smile erupted from her face. She squealed. "Hi Dad!"

Jake turned softly to Peyton. He whispered quietly with a cute smile, "It's not daddy anymore!" he then turned back to Jenny, Peyton couldn't take her eyes off her, she was so tall, so grown up. She couldn't believe it, how much she had changed. This was the girl she had fallen madly in love with. Running towards Jake, with a cute smile on her face, how happy she was. It was a beautiful moment and Peyton couldn't help but smile proudly.

"She's beautiful Jake."

Jake nodded, unconditional love shining in his eyes as he looked deep into Jenny's eyes. He leaned down to her height, and looked from her to Peyton.

"Jenny, this is Peyton, remember how I told you about her."

Jenny looked up at Peyton, her bright eyes shining with nothing but confidence, she smiled widely. "Hi Peyton."

"Hello Jenny. You've changed quite a bit since I last saw you!" Peyton said, continuing to admire her.

Jenny smiled back at Peyton. She looked up at Jake. "So, is Peyton staying with us for dinner? Cos I'll be the one to tell Grandpa."

Peyton laughed quietly to herself, Jake looked at her. "Er… I don't know. Why don't you ask Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "Peyton, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." Peyton said, nodding enthusiastically.

Jenny squealed again, racing towards the kitchen.

"She is beautiful!" Peyton cried, once she was out of sight. "I can't believe that's Jenny!"

Jake smiled. "I know, time's gone by so quickly. But she'll always be my little girl, so come in, lets get comfy, I imagine my mum is going to prepare something rather magnificent, it's been a long time since anyone's really been here, when Jenny comes over, my mum always goes over board, so with you me and Jenny… who knows what's going to go on in that kitchen!"

Peyton laughed. "I'm sure it will be fantastic."

The phone in her pocket began to vibrate against her leg and she shivered, she reached in to grab her phone.

"Its probably Brooke or something, I wont be a sec." She said, as Jake nodded and began to head off to follow his daughter. Without looking at the caller id, she flipped up her cellphone and pressed accept.

"Hello?" She said happily.

There was a long pause, of only breathing, Peyton was slightly concerned, she was about to repeat the hello when she heard what seemed to be a small cry, she quickly took the phone from her ear and looked at the caller id….She sighed deeply.

"Lucas?" She questioned, her tone full of concern, she straightened herself up, she wasn't going to be like that to him, she wasn't suppose to be caring.

Another long pause, followed by a soft wince. Peyton's heart was thumping."Lucas…What is it?" She said, her voice trying to hide the emotion, only failing miserably.

It took a second for Luke to reply. His breathing ragged, he spoke softy.

"She was everything I thought I wanted…"

Peyton heart sped up and she breathed in. "What are you talking about Luke?"

"Lindsay! She was everything I thought I wanted…and now she's gone."

Peyton couldn't breathe, her heart was thumping faster and faster in her ribcage. "Is this a joke?" She tried.

Another painful wince came from the other end of the cellphone.

"Peyton, she's gone…"

She didn't know what to say, she felt like she was being torn in two, the way Luke sounded, it was breaking her inside, she wanted to go to him…but could she sacrifice it now?

"I want to see you." His voice broke and she couldn't take it, could she really go to him, after everything that they'd been through in the past… all the feelings she was trying to let go off, came rushing back to her, she couldn't handle it. He sounded so desperate…

*

**There we have it. I know it's a cliff hanger but…you can all enjoy waiting for the next update. I'm sorry it's been so long for this one, I'm really busy and I don't have much time, but I wont stop updating till I'm finished! So read and enjoy.**


	10. And Tell Me You Don't Still Love Me

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 10 - And Tell Me You Don't Still Love Me

AN: this chapter contains some Leyton stuff! :D buttttttt. Don't worry, because Peyton hasn't caved yet! But for now…Enjoy

Previously -

"Your throwing everything away. We could have been happy" She winced. "Your throwing this away…to be with a girl who doesn't want you anymore…" "Yeah, she told me Luke. Said I was welcome to you. But now…Congratulations, you've driven away this girl too!"

-

"Jenny, this is Peyton, remember how I told you about her."

Jenny looked up at Peyton, her bright eyes shining with nothing but confidence, she smiled widely. "Hi Peyton."

-

"I want to see you." His voice broke and she couldn't take it, could she really go to him, after everything that they'd been through in the past… all the feelings she was trying to let go off, came rushing back to her, she couldn't handle it. He sounded so desperate…

***

Her heart couldn't stop beating, it was like the feeling you got, when you suddenly become overcome with nerves and you couldn't stop yourself from breathing hard, or biting your nails, because you were so scared of something. This was exactly like this. Only, for her, it was worse. She didn't know what she had done, she didn't exactly do anything. Maybe that was why she was feeling like this. She was so happy just half an hour ago…but then it managed to be shattered into a million pieces. His voice remained inside her head, a broken, soft cry. 'I need to see you'. Her heart was aching and the feeling of guilt wasn't subsiding. It wasn't going away.

A soft tap on her arm, brought her from her deep thoughts. It was Jake. He was smiling warmly at her, a kind, warm hearted smile. She attempted to hide her sadness with a beaming smile. The same one that, many years ago, Brooke had described as "Peyton style, pretend everything's okay and lie to your face". Yeah, that kind of smile.

"You okay? You looked in a trance." Jake said softly, reaching for his glass. He'd swapped his wine, for beer instead. Peyton nodded. But she really wasn't. The conversations around the dinner table grew more distance once more as Peyton's mind wound back to the call she had taken from Lucas, She couldn't really think of anything more…

_"I need to see you"_

_Silence._

_"Peyton…please,"_

_Remains silent._

_"It's always been you…"_

_There was remaining silence, and then a sigh. A shuffle, on Peyton's end of the phone. A distant conversation 'Would you like to join me in the kitchen? I've poured us both a glass of wine…'_

_A loud cold hearted sigh came from Luke's end on the phone._

_"I get it. Your with Jake."_

_His sarcasm. It hurt her. _

_Another couple of words spoken in the distance. 'One second Jake, you go ahead, this is kind of important' _

_"I'm important aye?" _

_Another sarcastic comment coming out of his mouth, stabbing her in the chest, like a knife._

_A sigh escaped Peyton's lips. _

_"Lucas, you shouldn't have called me."_

_A sigh came from Lucas's end of the phone this time._

_"You're all I have Peyton…"_

_Silence._

_"I need you right now."_

_More Silence._

_"Please…"_

_Hesitation, shifting of the phone from one ear to the other, breathing increasing._

_"I'm sorry Luke…"_

_"No Peyton…Please!"_

_"Goodbye Lucas." A soft whisper from the other end. I love you. Dial tone._

Her head kept replaying the moment, over and over like a tape trying to skip a part, but was stuck in that same position. Jenny passed over the salad bowl to Peyton, who nodded her head dismissively, her plate almost empty.

"It's ok if you don't like the cooking. Just leave it. Its what I do…" Jenny said, smiling as she picked up her fork.

"No, that's ok…" Peyton said hesitatively. "I'm just not feeling to great."

Jenny shrugged, and sighed apologetically. Jake gave her a soft look, his eyes telling her to excuse herself if needed. She wasn't in fact going to take the offer, but her feelings overcame her.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but can we do this again? I just don't feel to great right now." Jake nodded, and pulled out his chair to stand, "It's ok, I can see myself out." She smiled. Jake sighed and nodded back, sending her a sad smile.

"Thank you mrs and mr Jaglieski, I had a wonderful time, I'm so sorry I have to leave." She smiled her thanks and turned her attention towards Jenny. "I haven't really spent much time with you, but I'm sure I'll see you again right?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, me and dad are leaving in a couple of days… so we'll be sure to say goodbye"

Peyton's eyes travelled towards Jake. "Jake?"

"We're leaving in a couple of days Peyton. So I guess…I'll see you when I see you." His voice was full of some strange emotion, and his eyes bore into Peyton's as if he knew what was really going through her mind. It scared her to think that he still looked at her like he could read her mind, it reminded her so much of Lucas, and how he used to stare right into her.

"Ok…well don't leave without saying Goodbye ok?"

Both of the two nodded, Mr and Mrs Jaglieski nodded and smiled, continuing to eat rather than say anything to her. Peyton didn't blame them, she didn't really see much of them when Jake was around, so she never really knew how they acted around people. She left the table and walked towards the front door, she was debating whether or not to just go home. But the feelings in her heart, pulled her towards the one thing she wanted to get away from.

***

The moment overcame him when the door closed behind her and she had stormed out of his house, and maybe out of his life, forever. The feelings and thoughts that would constantly run through his mind as the hands on the clock ticked furiously fast, round and round. He had realised as soon as Lindsay had left, that maybe it was safe to say, it was good she was gone. He didn't want to sound mean, because he cared for Lindsay so deeply. But in his heart, it was the best thing, he knew that he would now, and always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

How could he have tricked his mind so well, after all this time, playing between his feelings for Peyton, by toying with Lindsay's feelings. He wasn't saying he hadn't fallen for Lindsay, because he had. He really did enjoy her company, and would have loved to have spent every waking moment of his life with her, but it wouldn't be the same, for the basic fact, Lucas Scott knew, in his entire being, that everything he was, everything he could have been, was down to Peyton. He knew he would never be able to love anyone, as much as he loved her. His head might have fought his heart on it, for so long, but it was time to admit it, it was time to finally realise the truth. Now was the time he was going to fight for her, to win her love back. He would win sooner or later. That was something he had to rely on, in fact, he didn't have to rely on anything, he knew Peyton would return to him. He had a feeling. And his feeling…would sooner or later be right.

***

Haley and Nathan had just settled Jamie to bed, a glass of wine in both their hands, they smiled to each other.

"What an interesting day aye?" Haley said, taking a swig from her own glass.

"I know, at least Jamie's in bed, we can have some quality time, Mrs Scott!" He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers, she leaned into his mouth and kissed him softly. "Mmm, I'd like that" She sighed against his lips, She pulled back softly, just as the door bell rang, Nathan groaned, he rolled his eyes. "I'll just watch some basketball actually!" He smiled. Haley scoffed.

"I'll be back for you, just wait."

She moved from the sofa, and walked towards the front door, opening it, she looked out into the night.

She gasped. "Lindsay! What's the matter?" She cried, as Lindsay stood in the door way, tears pouring down her face.

She was sobbing her eyes out and managed to whisper "We're over." Before collapsing into Haley's arms.

***

Her knuckles barely touched the door as she softly tapped, maybe hoping he wouldn't have heard, but from the silence that had reached her ears from the inside, she could tell he would hear anything. She was right. The door almost immediately swung open and Lucas's dark figure emerged from inside, he didn't say anything to her, just longingly stared into her eyes. She didn't know whether it was a sign, to go inside, or stand with him until he was ready to talk. Only minutes went by, with him just staring into her, making her feel weak and very uneasy. She was the one to finally break the silence.

"I don't even know why I came here, I told you we were done."

Luke sighed, moving away from her, and pushing her softly inside the house, he turned and closed the door, stood with his back towards peyton. The room was in darkness and Peyton could only make out his figure.

"You came because I need you." Luke's voice said softly into the room, it hit her ears almost as soft as velvet, she couldn't help but hold her breath as a hint of fear rose from within her.

"Maybe so…" Peyton said, sounding very wary.

Luke sighed, it almost echoed around them in the silence of the darkened room. Peyton couldn't help but give a little jump, she didn't know why she was so afraid, this was Luke. Her Luke. Her heart flooded with unwanted feelings.

"Peyton…Lindsay wasn't right for me, I knew that for so long, I knew you were the one, I've always known, and you have to." He said firmly, he turned around to face her, placing his hand on her arm, making her more wary of what was going on around her, her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, she could see Luke's eyes, searching hers.

Peyton hesitated. She shook her head. "Luke…"

Luke squeezed down on Peyton's arm, making her take a sharp breath, it wasn't painful as such, but it still in some way, hurt. His eyes remained fixed on hers. His mouth tugged into a soft smile, in the darkness, Peyton could still make it out, the one that weakened her knees and made her stomach flutter. Peyton looked away from him, trying to focus on anything in the room, wanting the darkness to swallow her whole.

"Look me in the eyes Peyton, and tell me you don't still love me." His voice said simple and plain, no emotion fixed in the words he spoke. Peyton's head shot straight up and she stared at him hard.

She shook her head as her hands began to tremble, she bit down hard on her lip as his hand moved further up her arm, caressing her elbow. A soft laugh escaped his mouth

"You can't… because I know you still love me."

She broke free from him, swiftly moving backwards, away from his taunting eyes. She shook her head again.

"It's not about whether or not I still love you Luke!" She screeched, her eyes filling with tears.

Luke's voice suddenly became raised. "Then what is it about Peyton?!" It wasn't exactly a question, but it came out that way.

Peyton threw her hands into the air, trying to drown out the feelings of wanting to fall into him, to have him kiss her, and hold her in such a intimate way. She couldn't fall for this, she wanted to move on. But here he was, for once, not letting her.

"It's about what's right." She said softly, suddenly intimated by his presence.

He chuckled to himself, moving towards her, making her fall onto his bed, she scrambled into a ball, and stared at him as he reached the edge of the bed. Him acting this way, made her really scared, she could tell he wasn't thinking straight, and he was acting strange, but she also knew he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't.

Luke's hand slowly moved into her, but directed onto the bedside table, his weight shifted and he was sat on the bed in a second, moving up towards her, he spread his legs and led down. His hand was searching for something. Light suddenly hit both their eyes, and for the first time since she had been there, she saw Luke's face, it was red, his eyes were puffy and a tear was just about to fall from his beautiful eye. Peyton couldn't stop her hand from moving, almost as if it wasn't connected to her own body, her finger touched his cheek softly, and his head turned into it, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Everything is so messed up…" His words were muffled, Peyton didn't know what to say, or what to do. She softly began to stroke his cheek, and watched as he curled his body into hers.

"I love you Peyton. You know, I always have."

Peyton's eyes locked onto his, she smiled, her heart flooding and her stomach fluttering. She wanted so badly to say it back, just spill how she felt, right now, to him, but this wasn't enough for her.

"I know Luke.." She sighed. "But this doesn't change anything right now…"

He closed his eyes tighter, trying to move closer to her, for now, she let him, not wanting to leave him, but she had to make him see, that this didn't change anything between them, that she did still love him, but she didn't want this right now. To do this, she would have to wait, for now, she led with him in her arms, holding him as he breathed softly, cuddling his body into hers.

***

I know, I know, it seems like she caved! But well I love them together so much! But they aren't together as of yet… there's more to the story!

I'm sorry if all you guys expected better, or more interesting…anyway reviews and comments are appreciated very much! Enjoy.


	11. It's Not So Easy

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 11 - It's Not So Easy

Previously -

"_I'll see you again right?"_

_Jenny nodded. "Yes, me and dad are leaving in a couple of days… so we'll be sure to say goodbye"_

_Peyton's eyes travelled towards Jake. "Jake?"_

"_We're leaving in a couple of days Peyton. So I guess…I'll see you when I see you." _

_-_

"_Lindsay! What's the matter?" She cried, as Lindsay stood in the door way, tears pouring down her face._

_She was sobbing her eyes out and managed to whisper "We're over." _

_-_

"_I love you Peyton. You know, I always have." _

_Peyton's eyes locked onto his, she smiled, her heart flooding and her stomach fluttering. She wanted so badly to say it back, just spill how she felt, right now, to him, but this wasn't enough for her._

"_I know Luke.." She sighed. "But this doesn't change anything right now…"_

_***_

_Her eyes flicked open and she blinked a couple of times, she was led on her left side, facing a bedside table she knew very well, her feet were hanging off the bed, and she wasn't under the duvet, her eyes moved round the room and settled on the open wardrobe, everything of any other woman was gone, all there was were his clothes. She obviously had fell asleep the night before, but she didn't leave. She shifted onto her back, and looked over to her right side. Luke was fast asleep, a feeling twisted in the bottom of her stomach as her mind forced an image of how she always used to wake up on his left side, she forced the memory away and looked at Lucas's sleeping form, his eyes were closed softly, he was breathing quietly. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Peyton's eyes drifted to the clock. It was only 10 past 9, she quickly, shuffled out of the bed, and headed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and sighed._

"_Oh dear…" She washed her face, and washed out her mouth, she was going to try and leave before Lucas woke up. She hurried back into his bedroom, his desk was full of overloads of paper, and pens. A rough book led neatly but the side of the messy papers. It must have been his new book. Peyton looked over her shoulder. She was very tempted to take a look, see if anything was written about her…but she wasn't going to, it wasn't her right. She shook her head and continued looking for a spare bit of paper, something that hadn't be scribbled on. She tried hard to remain quiet, with the fluttering of paper. She was shifting through the pile when something caught her eye. She extracted it from the pile, and looked at it. Her name was scribbled neatly on the lined paper, and that was it. That was the only thing. In bold, italic, writing. Her name _

"_What…" She whispered, flipping it over to see if anything was on the other side. She heard Lucas shift over, this startled her and she dropped the piece of paper. She quickly grabbed a piece, not caring if anything was on it, and began to write a short note. Once she had finished, she made sure Lucas was still asleep, she placed the folded piece of paper onto the pillow beside him, and put on her shoes. She couldn't even remember taking them off. However, she quickly put them on and hurried out of the door._

_The sun was beaming bright, but Peyton didn't take this in, she was to busy just wanting to go home, to shower and to freshen up. She was pretty sure Brooke would be home, maybe they could have a talk. She needed one. _

_***_

_Haley carried a tray, with tea and some digestive biscuits into the living room, Lindsay was sat cross legged on the couch, her eyes red and puffy._

"_Here you go." Haley said, smiling shyly, placing the cup of tea in her hand, and the tray on the table beside her._

_Lindsay smiled up at her, Haley didn't expect a thank you. But Lindsay gave one anyway._

_Haley sat there for a moment, watching as Lindsay sipped her tea._

"_So…" Haley asked, not knowing whether or not it was the right time to pry, to see what had happened the night before. Lindsay shrugged._

"_That's not worth a shrug Lindsay, what happened? I thought you guys were ok…" Haley said, looking down at the engagement ring on her finger._

"_He's in love with Peyton." Lindsay said, shrugging her shoulders again, fresh salty tears returning to her eyes._

_Haley looked at her. "What? Did he tell you this?"_

_Lindsay shook his head. "He doesn't have too. I can tell, and what's worse is, I think after last night, he can tell too." A tear fell onto hr cheek. Haley grabbed a tissue from the box that was on the table, from last night._

"_Oh no! What actually happened?"_

_Lindsay sighed. "We got home, and he was…different you know? He wasn't talking, he was thinking far to much, and I just…I exploded and I asked him if he was marrying me because he loved me, or if he was just trying to bury his feelings for…her" She spat the last part._

_Haley nodded, and urged her to go on. "And he just looked at me and said what… and I asked him again, and then I said something and he went into how he loves me and ever since the moment he asked me to marry him, he hasn't regretted it, and then I stupidly said until now, and then I said, you can't have us both Luke. You need to choose. And I think…I think he chose her." She broke down again, bringing her hands up to her face, sobbing uncontrollably into them. Haley pulled her to her and hugged her softly, brushing her hands through her hair._

"_Hey, shhh. You should really talk to him…" Haley said. She felt Lindsay's head shake firmly. "No. Not now, just…don't worry about it for now…"_

"_How can I face him…" She sobbed, her hair sticking to her face. Haley sighed, she didn't know what to say, how could she? She knew Luke, more than anyone, she knew him the most, she knew where Lindsay was coming from, because Haley knew that deep down, Luke was in love with Peyton, he always had been, it was just hard for her to say it, because she really liked Lindsay, and wished that they could have been perfect together._

_***_

_The water hit her tense back and she sighed, letting the feel of the hot water dripping on her skin, taking away any trance of emotion inside her, she watched as the water ran away, down the drain, hoping it would suck her in and swallow her whole. A knock on the bathroom door awoke her from her own bubble, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her._

"_Brooke?"_

_There was a quiet giggle, and then a rough voice said. "No, it's Owen."_

_Peyton's eyebrow cocked up and she smiled. "Bartender Owen?"_

_Another giggle escaped an obvious Brooke's lips. _

"_Yes.." Came the voice again, Peyton couldn't hide her amusement as she opened the door. Owen, looked at her up and down, a smile tugging against his lips. "So Peyton… Shower warm?"_

_Peyton looked from Brooke and then back to Owen. "Could have been warmer." She replied seductively, Brooke made a face, and Owen turned round and smiled down at her._

"_We're joking."_

_Brooke lightly tapped him. "You'd better. Now. Get in there mister." He slipped passed Peyton, and closed the door softly. Peyton then took a look at Brooke. She was wearing what must have been Owen's shirt and she smiled._

"_Oh Peyton…" She groaned, smiling hard._

_Peyton laughed. "Come on, I'll dress, you talk!"_

_Brooke squealed excitedly, following Peyton up the stairs and into her room._

"_It was just…mind blowing." Brooke sighed, she collapsed back onto the bed, a smile still on her face._

_Peyton giggled, pulling on her t-shit. "I bet." _

_Brooke sighed again, propping herself up on one arm, she looked over at Peyton, a sincere look on her face._

"_So where were you last night? I don't think I heard you come in…Did you have coffee with Jake?" The smile widened on her lips. "Did You…"_

_Peyton held up her hand to stop her._

"_No, we didn't." Her face held a saddened expression._

_Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her down by the side of her. "What's wrong P Sawyer?"_

_Peyton sighed. "Basically… I went to coffee with Jake, he tried to kiss me."_

_Brooke gasped, "Did you respond?"_

_Peyton nodded. "Only for a second, it wasn't what I wanted, and he knew that, so we just forgot and went for coffee"_

_Brooke nodded. Cocking her eyebrow. "Coffee. Is that all?"_

_Peyton smiled. "Brooke…Mind out of the gutter please! And well, he invited me back to his…" Brooke laughed and gave a moan. Peyton slapped her. Hard._

"_Ow…" She laughed._

"_No, I saw Jenny."_

_Brooke smiled. "Oh, how is she?"_

_Peyton looked around. "She's different, but Jake told her about me… and well they wanted me to stay for dinner, so I said yes, and then…"_

_Brooke looked at her expression. "Luke?"_

_Peyton sighed. "He rang me, and told me he wanted to see me, I told him no, and said I wouldn't. I stayed for dinner, well half way through but then I caved Brooke!"_

_Brooke gave a small disappointed sigh. "You went to see him… What did he want?"_

_Peyton looked at her. "Him and Lindsay…she's left him. He told me he loved me…"_

_Brooke put her arm around Peyton. "And you said what?"_

"_I said I know he did, but it didn't change anything. Because it doesn't. I mean, I love him…but he can't just say it and think we can be the same."_

_Brooke nodded. "I know baby, just make sure he knows you're not going to go crawling when he asks… What are you going to do?" She asked. Willing to stay and listen. A voice called up the stairs. It was Owen._

_Brooke looked at Peyton. "It's okay, he can wait for a second."_

_Peyton smiled. She shrugged. "I don't know, I think he needs to sort it out with Lindsay first. But then after…if he wants to get back together…"_

_Brooke rubbed her shoulder. "Will you?"_

_Peyton sighed. "I don't know."_

_Brooke nodded, "Sweetie, it's hard, but just make sure you think long and hard ok?"_

_Peyton smiled. "Thanks Brooke…Now Go!" She said, pushing her off the bed._

_Brooke gave her a soft smile, and squealed again. Peyton loved seeing Brooke happy. It was nice. But there was a slight pang of jealousy, running through Peyton's mind, she didn't want to feel it, but she just wished, that everything could have been how it was, before Lindsay, before that night in the hotel room in L.A. When it was just Peyton and Lucas…_

_***_

_He had felt her shift from the bed, although his eyes did not open. He had heard her rustling through his endless amounts of papers on his desk, yet he still didn't make any attempt to show he was awake. He also was wondering, whether or not she found the piece of paper, hiding beneath some others, that only had her name spelt out. But by hearing her soft whisper, he imagined she did. He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen asleep with Peyton next to him, but waking up to find her gone, was something he didn't like. He had folded open her note, and read it over and over. The words were becoming a monologue in his head, he traced over her perfect handwriting, time after time. He wasn't going to be able to let her go this time. But he didn't want that. He was going to have to make her realise, that he loved her, more than anything in his world. She was meant for him. She was always meant for him. How could she think, she wasn't? _

_His eyes caught the shadow of someone standing at the front door. He cocked an eyebrow, because nobody knocked. He lifted himself off the bed, and opened the door softly._

"_Lucas."_

_Her eyes were red raw, puffy yet she was still beautiful. But that didn't compare to anything… especially not her._

"_Lindsay…" He breathed out, surprised at the emotion in his voice. He couldn't look at her. He felt so guilty, for everything he had done to her. He was such an idiot. No wonder Peyton couldn't forgive him. At least, for now. His eyes locked onto Lindsay, she was twirling something around in her hand. She looked up at him. _

"_This is yours. Or should I say, Peyton's!" She scoffed. Her eyes burning with more tears. Lucas opened his hand, and what dropped into it made his heart rip. "Lindsay…"_

_She shook her head._

"_Don't Luke."_

"_I'm-"_

_Lindsay shouted. "I said Don't!"_

"_It's not so easy for me Lindsay…"_

_She shrugged, turning her head away. "What isn't Luke? You loving me? You loving Peyton? Which is it? What's not easy?…" She shook her head again and held up her hands. "Actually Don't explain. Let me make it easy for you, Goodbye Luke." She turned on her heels and began to stalk away. _

_Lucas felt the urge to call after her, but why? Did he want her to leave like this? The words came out of his mouth before he thought._

"_Don't go!"_

_***_

_Long time, no update, I guess you could say I've been busy! But this is the long a waited chapter!_

_I get into surges of writing stories, and then I fail to finish, but I don't want that to happen with this one. So thank you to everyone who has waited patiently to read this, and enjoy : )_


	12. Three Simple Actions

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 11 - Three Simple Actions

Previously -

"_This is yours. Or should I say, Peyton's!" She scoffed. Her eyes burning with more tears. Lucas opened his hand, and what dropped into it made his heart rip. "Lindsay…"_

_She shook her head._

"_Don't Luke."_

"_I'm-"_

_Lindsay shouted. "I said Don't!"_

"_It's not so easy for me Lindsay…"_

_She shrugged, turning her head away. "What isn't Luke? You loving me? You loving Peyton? Which is it? What's not easy?…" She shook her head again and held up her hands. "Actually Don't explain. Let me make it easy for you, Goodbye Luke." She turned on her heels and began to stalk away. _

_Lucas felt the urge to call after her, but why? Did he want her to leave like this? The words came out of his mouth before he thought._

"_Don't go!"_

_***_

She had stood with her back to him for at least 5 minutes. Her brain trying to be as confident as before. She had wanted to get in and out, without any of this. But it was Lucas. He didn't know what he wanted, and that hurt her, more than she liked. Her body was numb, and she couldn't feel anything. She didn't want to feel anything. The pain she would feel, if she turned to look at him now…She couldn't do it.

"Luke, you don't want me. Now, please. Don't make this any harder. We can't be together." She breathed, in and out, in and out, trying to calm herself from breaking down, making her breathing seem even and as steady as possible. She was still turned away from him, she couldn't read his expression, she didn't want to be able to. Her breathe caught in her throat as the words came out of his mouth in reply to what she had said.

"I know that…but don't go. Not like this. Can we at least talk?"

Lindsay sighed. "No Luke. There's nothing left to talk about. We're…" Her voice held back a sob. "Over."

The pain in his voice struck her as he spoke softly. "I never meant for it to be this way."

This was what did it. She swiped her head round and stared at him with cold eyes, the numb feeling returned as she continued to stare coldly at him.

"But you've made it this way Luke. It's your fault we're here, we could still be together." A hint of hope rose in her voice. "Why did we come back? If we stayed where we were…Tree Hill was never a good place to return to Luke. Your heart opened up again here, and once again, it was to do with her." She spat the last word at him, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry!" His voice broke, and his eyes shined with tears as they locked onto hers.

She shook her head. Her eyes remaining cold. "You can't say that to me. Not now, not ever. You've ruined me Luke. If that wasn't your intention, then I guess you should feel even more sorry…for yourself. But you can never say those words to me. I don't want to hear that. Especially from you. Marrying you would have been the biggest mistake of my life, knowing you'd loved her all along…all whilst we're been together. It's sick. If you loved her so much, why did you let her go?"

It was those words again. The same he had heard from Jake not so long ago. The one's he was hearing from his ex fiancée! 'Why did you let her go'

He didn't know what to say. His eyes searching to the dept of his heart, to try to reach out to her, make her understand how sorry he was, to show her he didn't mean to cause her pain. She broke her cold gaze, and turned away. Within a minute, she was in the distance. She didn't stop. Not once, not even to whisper a goodbye.

***

Her hand knocked softly, and she causally began to play with her hair. Twirling a strand of blonde round her finger tips, like a child who was about to step into the first grade, for the first time.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes, obviously she'd just woke him up. He held back the surprise in his voice as she was standing there, but it still shone through.

"Hi." He spoke. Softly, he made a walk way through the door and him, to make room for her tiny frame.

"Good morning." She smiled shyly. His hand pushed the door closed, and he quickly scrabbled to tidy the mess on the couch. Duvet and Pillow. Classic.

"They make you sleep on the couch?" She said playfully, referring to his mother and father.

Jake frowned. "I guess they only had a bed for Jenny. I don't remember a time I stayed here this long."

She smiled, as a memory from high school played in her mind.

"So what brings you here so early?" He asked, puzzled.

Peyton smiled brightly, and looked at the clock behind him.

"It's almost 12 Jake. I don't consider that early."

Jake sighed, and laughed. "Oh dear. I guess it takes me a little while longer to get to sleep these days. This couch is uncomfortable."

Peyton laughed, she shifted her leg and smiled. Jake smiled back. "I was wondering what you and Jenny were doing today?"

Jake looked around, a crease in his forehead and he tried to assemble his thoughts. "Well…to be honest, I think my mom and dad took Jenny out, it's our last night tonight." He saw the smile on Peyton's face fade. "I'm free, what did you have in mind?"

Peyton shrugged. "Just wanted to you know…hang out. Like old times." She smiled again, yet this smile was only half hearted.

"I'd like that, let me get dressed and we can head out." He said, making more room for Peyton to sit, before disappearing upstairs.

*

The sun was beaming down on the soft blanket in which they were both lying on. The river court was quiet, and they both felt young again.

Peyton turned her head away from the sun and locked eyes with Jake.

"This is nice." She commented. Smiling brightly, as the sun radiated of her skin.

Jake nodded, smiling crookedly back. "Quite hot too." He said, fanning himself with his hand. Peyton propped herself up on her hands. "Yeah, but I like it when it's sunny. It means ice cream!" A child like grin shone on Peyton's face as she looked through the white bag beside her. Her fingers emerged, and clutched in her hands was a pot of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice cream. Jake laughed, and his hands caught around the tub.

"Mine!" He laughed. Peyton tried to grab for the tub, yet stumbled and fell on top of him. "Oh!" She cried as she toppled onto him, and he looked up.

"Sorry." They both said, laughing. Peyton grabbed for the tub, and rolled to the side.

"Ahhh Ninja Peyton Style!" Jake said, shifting into a sitting position. He rolled his eyes, and placed something behind his back.

"Shame, she doesn't have the mighty…" He pulled a silver spoon from behind him. "Spoon! How else will she eat the goodness?"

Peyton simply smiled. "Beat you." She said, as she pulled another silver spoon from her pocket.

They both laughed again, Peyton liked this feeling. She shifted closer to Jake, and opened the lid of the pot and dug her spoon in. "Yumm." She cooed. Jake smiled. He put his spoon in and put some into his own mouth. They were silent for a moment. A lock of Peyton's hair fell into her face, and she blew it away. Jake sighed.

"I'll come and visit more." He stated. Peyton looked up. Her eyes full of hope.

"You promise?"

Jake nodded. He held out his little finger. "Pinkie Promise."

They linked little fingers, and she smiled. "I feel just like I did when we were in high school. Free…Shame it wont last. The real world is out there" She sighed, her eyes closing softly as the wind blew in their direction.

Jake noted the sadness in her voice, and he said something, he didn't want to ruin the moment, but he wanted to know.

"He hurt you quite a lot didn't he?"

He meaning Luke. She nodded slightly. "I think it was my fault, I hurt him first." Jake looked puzzled for a second, and she continued. "He came to visit me in L.A and well our plans were messed up because of work…and when I got to my room, he was asleep, I found a box and when he woke up, I asked him what it was…he was going to propose to me…" She put her head in her hands. "I told him I wasn't ready…and well all of this happened, and now…"

Jake pulled her close to him. "That's not your fault Peyton. How could this be your fault, you silly mare!" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. He felt a small smile, but salty tears were now running down his shirt. She sniffed. "Ok. No crying. Not today. I want this to be our day." peyton said, wiping her eyes, and smiling brightly. Jake laughed.

"That a girl" She hugged him softly, and then pulled back, but Jake never removed his arm from her, and Peyton, never objected.

***

He'd been walking for what seemed like forever, until eventually he had gotten tired, and retreated back into his own bedroom. Only to find that he was thinking of the same things, that had been playing on his mind. He was trying to gather his thoughts, trying to understand everything that had been happening over the past few weeks. He was no longer engaged to the woman he thought was, the girl of his dreams. He was no longer in love, with the woman he thought was, the girl of his dreams. He was just a simple idiot, for he had known all along that the girl of his dreams, was the one who he had always imagined it would be.

Peyton.

And once again, here he was, thinking of ways to show her how much he cared. How he wanted to make it right between them. It dawned on him in a moment of thought, how he was going to win her back, in hopefully three simple actions; first by sending her a single rose, each day of the week, Monday to Friday. Second, he would leave a single rose on her doorstep on the Saturday, with a card asking her to meet him. Third, she would hopefully be curious, and end up where he wanted her to be. And he would be stood there, in a tuxedo, with another rose in his hand, a song playing in the background, and he'd say something simple. The truth. It was a perfect plan. And now it was time for action. He had no thoughts of Lindsay, and that might have been horrible. But he didn't care. He wanted Peyton. He loved her, and this was the perfect way to show her…

In the sun kissed room of his bedroom, he knew he had formed the perfect plan. One that would not only show her how much he loved her, but one that would make her see, that they were meant to be together. With tomorrow, Monday, Lucas Scott smiled. For tomorrow, would be the first day he would send a rose. Tomorrow, he was to put his plan in action, and he couldn't wait.

***

Smart Idea Lucas : ) Very cute. But who knows, Peyton still might not like it!

Next chapter, Jake leaves and Peyton's upset, but starts to receive the roses, yet Lucas's plan might have flaws!

Mwahah, wait and see, but for now.

Read, and enjoy.

x


	13. Roses Are Red

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 12 - Roses Are Red

Previously -

"_I know that…but don't go. Not like this. Can we at least talk?"_

_Lindsay sighed. "No Luke. There's nothing left to talk about. We're…" Her voice held back a sob. "Over."_

"_I feel just like I did when we were in high school. Free…Shame it wont last. The real world is out there" She sighed, her eyes closing softly as the wind blew in their direction._

_Jake noted the sadness in her voice, and he said something, he didn't want to ruin the moment, but he wanted to know._

"_He hurt you quite a lot didn't he?"_

_He meaning Luke. _

_It dawned on him in a moment of thought, how he was going to win her back, in hopefully three simple actions; first by sending her a single rose, each day of the week, Monday to Friday. Second, he would leave a single rose on her doorstep on the Saturday, with a card asking her to meet him. Third, she would hopefully be curious, and end up where he wanted her to be. And he would be stood there, in a tuxedo, with another rose in his hand, a song playing in the background, and he'd say something simple. The truth. _

***

It wasn't the nicest of all days as Monday morning dawned over Tree Hill. The sun was out, yet it wasn't warm, the wind blew faster and colder than on most days and the clouds were rolling fast across the blue sky. Peyton had awoke, to the noise of Brooke and Owen creeping around the living room, trying to hide their giggles and laughs. She had walked out of her room to find them curled up on the sofa, if it wasn't her best friend, Peyton would have wanted to be sick. She smiled as she passed them, Brooke shifted her position and looked at her.

"Morning."

"Good Morning." Both voices said, and Peyton smiled. She looked up at the clock and sighed.

"I've got to leave in a bit."

Brooke laughed. "I suppose I do too."

She pouted and Owen captured her lips. Peyton rolled her eyes, and smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you around later Peyton?" Brooke asked, coming to her side.

Peyton pondered for a moment, taking a sip. "Jake's leaving today, so once I'm done at Tric, I'm going to say goodbye…But then I should be around. Why?" A look crossed Brooke's face.

"Well, Owen and I…" Owen coughed slightly. "Ok Ok. Just I, wanted you to come and meet one of Owens's friends."

Peyton's face dropped and she groaned. "No Brooke, not a blind date!" Brooke smiled apologetically and tried to look convincing.

"He's really nice, very good looking." Owen raised an eyebrow, and she gave an uncomfortable shy laugh. "Come on. Please? It will be fun. If you don't like him, you can bat your lovely eyelashes at me, and we'll run away!"

Peyton groaned again, she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I'm in. But, if I don't like him, or the whole arrangement, **I'M** going to run away, by myself, and plot a way to hurt you!" She gave a bright smile and Brooke couldn't help but giggle.

"That's my girl, ahh, now you best be going, and well. Me too actually! I need to see how Millicent and Mouth got on last night." She gave a wink. Peyton sighed.

"I think you should become a match maker for people, you seem to love it!"

Brooke sighed, wrapping her arms around Peyton. "Oh Peyton, if I was cupid, you know who you'd be with." She smiled softly, and Peyton sighed.

"Well, come on, let's get going."

Brooke, gave a quick kiss to Owen, before pulling him outside the door. He kissed her for a brief second, before turning and walking away.

"Peyton, hurry up. We're gunna be late." Brooke said, hands on her hips, waiting impatiently to leave.

"Alright, lets go!" She cried, grabbing her bag and walking out of the door.

***

Brooke reached the Clothes Over Bro's store at 10 to 8 and Millicent was already there, setting up, and wearing a big smile on her face.

"Milly, My girl. How are you!?" She cried, bombarding her. She looked a little uncomfortable, but it wore off and she simply smiled.

"Oh He's lovely Brooke. Real Sweet, he wants to take me out to lunch today, but I told him I was busy." Brooke looked slightly disappointed. "But I said he should meet me later at Tric."

This made Brooke smile. "Good Girl. You can join Me, Owen, Peyton and Greg."

Millicent smiled, the computer beeped and she rushed round to tend to it. "A customer has just brought one of your dresses. Oh and they want a faxed sheet, with each size and colour. Do you want me to write it down? Or do you want me to do the whole order?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder. "Hmm, I'll do it. And you can sit tight, and tell me every single detail about how it went with Marvin"

Millicent smiled shyly and pushed her glasses up on top of her nose, she watched Brooke for a moment, waiting until she wasn't as interested in the order, before she told her everything that happened the night before.

"And, he drove me home, like a real gentleman, and I guess it was nice, having someone treat me that way. I couldn't stop smiling,."

Brooke laughed. "He's a lovely boy isn't he? It's about time he found someone, and your absolutely perfect for him."

Millicent blushed.

The doors swung open, letting a cold wind blow in, papers on Brooke's desk fluttered onto the floor, Millicent dropped down and began to shuffle through and sort them out. Brooke walked over towards the figure, and smiled. She embraced him and took a step back.

"You look rough."

He smiled, he put his hand through his hair. "It's not so nice today is it?"

Brooke quizzed him with her eyes. "Why?"

He smiled cryptically. "No reason." He shrugged his shoulders, and sat down on the couch. Brooke dropped down by the side of him.

"So how are things?"

Again. He shrugged, he didn't say anything, his eyes wandered around the store. Brooke raised a curious eyebrow. "Your acting strange."

Again, he said nothing. He sat there, simply smiling. Brooke took a different approach. "What's going on between You and Lindsay?"

His eyes dropped, and he turned away. "We're over. Wedding's off. And I'm back to being single."

Brooke gasped, she grabbed his hand, and kissed it softly. He didn't turn to her when he apologised.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault." He said, shrugging his shoulders again.

Brooke sighed. "Okay Luke, drop the act, it's ok to be hurt, upset, even angry."

He looked around, Millicent smiled and causally dropped her eyes and continued to organise the desk. His eyes locked onto Brooke. "I'm fine. Seriously, I think it's the best way."

"Why?" She asked.

Luke looked away from her and back outside. The traffic was light, and he could see someone on the other side of the pavement, looking at a newspaper stand. Her hair reflected the light from the sun, although the clouds were rolling pass it. He removed himself from the couch and smiled down at Brooke.

"Complications, anyway Brooke, thanks for your time. I'm going to go now."

He gave her a brief hug, his eyes never leaving the figure still standing across the road. He left with a simple goodbye. Brooke turned to Millicent.

"That was by far, the weirdest moment, I've ever had with Lucas."

"Maybe, he hasn't fully come to terms with what's happened with Lindsay. It's a shame, I liked her." Millicent replied. Brooke got up and put an arm around Millicent. Her eyes looked outside. She felt her legs buckle beneath her, but she remained stable. Outside, across the street, Lucas was standing behind someone. Peyton.

"Or maybe, it's Peyton." She said. A hint of excitement in her voice.

***

"Hey Lady. Are you going to stand there all day?" The guy behind the stand asked her. She was pretending to read the paper, to pass the time. She had gone to Tric to sort out some stuff, but didn't actually manage to do anything. She couldn't exactly concentrate, she didn't want to be working. She called Owen and told him to set up the bar for later tonight. She was going to be there, on a date. A blind date. 'Brooke' She had thought. Smiling at her best friend's silly attempts to make her feel better, especially about Lucas. She had ended up spending at least half an hour, reading a newspaper, page after page. She hadn't realised the guy behind the stand had been trying to catch her attention. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but she rolled her eyes and continued to pretend to scan through the printed pages.

The guy spoke again, but this time not to her. It was obviously to a customer, she didn't take any notice, until they spoke.

"Here you go, Thanks." Peyton had turned round and caught his eye.

"Lucas." She said simply. The guy behind the stand opened his mouth.

"Oh finally, maybe it's you she's been waiting for." He said impatiently. Staring hard at Peyton. She scowled at him.

"I wasn't waiting for anyone. Especially not him." She said. Turning around and sticking her nose back into the paper.

"Come on Peyton, maybe you should move. I saw you here about 15 minutes ago."

She looked at him. "Are you spying on me?"

He sighed. "No, I was talking to Brooke"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Ok, well then why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come say hello. See how you are."

She smiled sarcastically. "Oh that's nice."

"Well. You skipped out on me the other night, you left."

She shrugged, placing the newspaper down, she casually began to take steps forward, Luke followed, picking up his pace until he was in line with her. "I left a note"

He nodded.

"Where did you go?" He asked curiously. Putting his hands behind him.

"Is that any of your business?"

He stopped, and she automatically stopped too. "Why are you being so cold? You were fine the other night, when you come over, and you stayed."

She looked at him. "I'm not being cold Luke. I told you, it didn't change anything. You've got issues. I've got issues, I'm not just going to fall back into you, once you say you love me. Things have changed." His eyes dropped down to the ground. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've got to go…We'll talk."

"When?"

She began to walk away, she called over her shoulder. "Soon."

***

She knocked hard against the door. It almost instantly opened, and Jenny came pouncing out, with a small Barbie suitcase following her. She looked up at Peyton. "The suitcase is old." She said, pointing to it and laughing as Peyton smiled. "Hi Peyton. He's inside."

She nodded, and walked through the open door way, the car boot had been open and a couple of pink suitcases had been thrown in the back, they must have belonged to Jenny.

"Hey you." She said, standing behind Jake, who was folding up odd pieces of clothes and placing them in a grey suitcase.

He turned and smiled, pulling her into a hug. 'Nearly time for goodbye.' She thought.

"Hey. I'm just about done packing." He looked around. Panic on his face. "Where's Jenny?"

She ran back indoors. "Right here DAAAAAD" She boomed loudly. Bouncing up and down on her bottom, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost you!" He said, tickling her nose. She giggled. "PEYTON IS HERE!" She cried.

Peyton looked slightly alarmed. "She's a little bit more excited then the last time I saw her." She said softly to Jake.

"She likes riding in the car. She gets really excited." Jake said, ruffling Jenny's soft hair. Peyton looked at him.

"So when do you leave?"

Jake looked down at his wrist. "Your later then you said you'd be…We've got to head out in about 10 minutes." Her eyes glazed over. She said she wasn't going to cry. But here the tears were welling up. "Peyton…" Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry. Stupid conversation…" She muttered. Thinking of Luke.

"Anyway. I've got a surprise for you." Peyton smiled. "Not here, it's at your house. It's from me and Jenny." She smiled again.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you, I'm glad I came to see you. You've made it amazing. I meant what I said yesterday. Down at the river court. I'll come back more. Bring Jenny. It will be nice."

Peyton nodded, he grabbed the suitcase in one arm, and pulled Jenny off the sofa in the other. "Come on girl, go and get your seat belt on."

She jumped down from his arms, she grabbed a hold of Peyton's waist and beamed up at her. She then shouted "BYE PEYTOOOOOON" in a really high pitched squeal.

She then ran out of the room, Peyton's hand waving after her.

She looked at Jake. Who looked back at her.

"I've got to get going." He said. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. He muffled 'miss you' into her hair, and pulled back.

"I'll come back soon, I promise."

Peyton nodded, she walked with him outside, and waited once he had shut and locked the door to his parents house, behind him. He looked at her, and gently held her hand in his. Stroking her palm with his thumb. Her eyes continued to burn on the edge of tears and she smiled weakly.

"It feels like I never spent any time with Jenny." She said simply. Jake nodded.

"Next time."

Peyton agreed, holding his hand tighter. She whispered back. "Next time."

Jake sighed, he pulled her to him once more, this time holding her tighter, she shut her eyes tight. Trying to will the tears to disappear. With Jake, she felt ok, she felt that nothing had been happening the past few weeks, she felt like she did when she was trying to move on. She felt good about herself. And now he was leaving, and she was going to be left to feel the pain of the past few weeks again, alone.

Jake pulled back, and began to walk towards his car.

"I'll see you soon Peyton." He said, squeezing her arm slightly. She smiled. She peered in at Jenny.

"I'll see you soon!"

Jenny nodded enthusiastic and let out a giggle. She kicked her feet around and looked at Jake

"Lets rooooollll" She said. Smiling from Peyton to Jake.

Jake's hand slipped away from Peyton's arm, and he got into the driver's seat, with a last glance at Peyton, he smiled. Before pulling away and driving down the road.

Peyton continued to wave long after the car was out of sight. Maybe if she waved for a little bit longer, they'd come back… No, she had to face it. Jake was gone once more. And she was all alone. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

***

He had cursed as soon as he had sealed the envelope, he had tried to disguise who it was from, to keep his identity a secret, until next Saturday, But he had already blown it. He had spoke the truth. Too much truth. The letter that he had placed on the door mat, just underneath the hanging rose, he had told her how he was feeling. At that precise moment, and he had been as stupid as any, who was writing to the one he loved. He had given himself away. The words on that piece of paper, were only significant to them, the words symbolised him, and her. In every word. He had blown it. But he wasn't going to give up. No, he was going to keep on sending, and hope by Saturday, she'd come to him. But now, when she opened the envelope to find his sentimental words, maybe she would turn up…because she'd finally realise, they were meant to be together.

'So now' he thought. 'I'll wait.'

***

She had shuffled home in a trance, she hadn't looked at the time, she didn't know what she was going to do when she got back, she just wanted to curl up by the fire, and think. Think about everything and anything. But she remembered the blind date Brooke had set her up on, they were to be going out tonight. She didn't feel at all like meeting any guys tonight. She turned into the garden and walked up to the house. She didn't know whether to bail on Brooke, or suck it up and try and enjoy an evening. She looked up at the windows, It was dark inside, Brooke wasn't home yet obviously. It meant she could have at least an hour on her own, with her thoughts, before she'd had to remotely think about getting ready to go out, especially on a date. She reached the door handle, and stopped Her eyes travelled down the long piece of string. Hanging there, attached to the porch light, on a thin piece of string, was a beautiful single red rose. A envelope lay flat on the door mat, with her name printed on the front. She smiled.

'I've got a surprise for you. It's not here, it's at your house. It's from me and Jenny'

Jake.

She thought, he must have left it for her. There was a card to. She smiled to herself. She carefully picked off the rose, being sure not to prick herself, or lose any of the gorgeous petals. She bent down and picked up the envelope too. It had been computer typed, and held another bit of paper inside. A letter maybe? She hugged it to her chest and let herself into the house. She flicked the light switch on and went quickly to get a vase in the kitchen. She placed the rose on the side in a vase of water, and gracefully touched it. She beamed. She then walked over to the couch and opened the envelope. It began with her name…

The rest however, surprised her quite a lot… She re-read it. Each time taking in the words. Could it really be from Jake? It was the last words that scared her a little bit. She had to read it once more. Just to be sure.

_Peyton,_

_You and I, We're perfect together. _

_It may seem oblivious to you right now, because you've had so much clouding your real judgement. _

_But Me, I've always known._

_Always known, we would be together again, it's meant to be._

_You can't deny the feelings you have for me._

_I tried to deny my feelings. But look how that's turned out. _

_It's brought me back here._

_Here. _

_To You._

_I told you before. I told the world before._

_You are the girl I want next to me, when all my dreams come true, and you are the girl I want next to me, even if they don't. You are my girl. You always will be._

_That will never change. No matter how hard we both seem to try._

_We never really want it do we?_

_To let go._

_We're always. At least that's what we should have been, and I know you think so do. _

_Me? I really hope we can be always again._

_There will be another rose, and letter, just like this one today, and another and another. I'll keep on sending. Until you decide the time is right. To give in. To admit truly how you feel._

_And then maybe, we can tell the world. _

_We're always._

_X_

And then it clicked. This wasn't the surprise from Jake. This wasn't Jake at all…A droplet of a salty tear fell onto the parchment of paper and then again and again… the ink began to dribble…

***

Ha I do love weekends! I can write a lot faster! Although I should really be doing other things…

Well thank you everyone so much who have been reviewing and catching up with the story. This is probably the longest chapter I have wrote for this story! And it's an alright one too! I hope you guys enjoy it.

I'm sure some of you imagined this plan to be a little bit more flawed… but I don't know yet. I have a good idea about the last part of the plan, quite a big flaw in my eyes. It will make everyone (I hope!!!) chuckle.

Well enjoy this chapter, and patiently wait for the next! :D


	14. Another Face From One's Past

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 12 - Another Face From One's Past

AN: Grr, I had such writers block for this chapter, but then oh my god. I watched the exact clip of Peyton and Lucas in 5x07 (where this story magically began well..just after!!) and boom. We're back in action. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and story alerting and everything! You guys blow my mind. Anyway.. Its about like episode 5x11, yet Lindsay and Lucas aren't having an engagement party…haha

Previously -

"_Well, Owen and I…" Owen coughed slightly. "Ok Ok. Just I, wanted you to come and meet one of Owens's friends."_

_Peyton's face dropped and she groaned. "No Brooke, not a blind date!" Brooke smiled apologetically and tried to look convincing._

"_He's really nice, very good looking." _

_-_

_Hanging there, attached to the porch light, on a thin piece of string, was a beautiful single red rose. A envelope lay flat on the door mat, with her name printed on the front. She smiled. _

_-_

_Peyton,_

_You and I, We're perfect together…._

_-_

_We're always._

_X_

_And then it clicked. This wasn't the surprise from Jake. This wasn't Jake at all…_

***

She hadn't known what to do with the letter, she had held it in her hands and re-read it over again and again. She was still holding it 45 minutes later, when Brooke had walked through the door.

"P Sawyer, let's get you all razzle and dazzling!" She had cried, waltzing into the kitchen and going straight to the fridge. Peyton looked up at her, and then back down at the letter. She stuffed it into her jean pocket.

"Yeah, let's" She said, no enthusiasm in her voice. Brooke took a sip from the orange juice cartoon and her eyes brightened as she saw the breath taking rose.

"Oh wow, who gave you this?" She asked, picking up the vase and admiring the rose.

Peyton shrugged. "Oh…" Her brain racked for an excuse. "Oh it came from L.A."

Brooke smiled. "They miss you I bet, anyway, come on missy. Let's get ready for a night out!"

Peyton smiled weakly as Brooke grabbed her from the sofa, and pulled her up.

Brooke had offered so much advice, with what was in Peyton's wardrobe. And listening to Brooke, talking about the night a head, kept her mind at bay of what she was going to do about Lucas. She smiled as Brooke finished tossing the content of Peyton's wardrobe onto her bed, she began fiddling through all the mix and match pieces, until she came to one dress in particular she thought was perfect.

"I think he'll like this one." Brooke smiled, placing it up against Peyton.

Peyton nodded. "I don't care. I like that one. So Brooke. What's this guys name?" Peyton asked, realising not once, Brooke had told her who this guy was.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably and turned to hang the dress on the door, she was silent for a moment before confessing.

"I don't actually know…"

"What?" Peyton cried. She stared hard a Brooke.

"Well, Me and Owen thought it would be nice for you to get out and he suggested on of his friends that was in town, he told me you'd like him and I just…sort of agreed. Please still want to go!?" She said, pouting her lips at peyton and smiling innocently. "Please?" She asked softly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, she put her arm around Brooke and sighed. "Yeah Yeah. Alright, I'll come. But if he's some serial killer or stalker…"

Brooke cut her off. "Oh come on, even Owen isn't that interesting!" They both giggled. Peyton took the dress off the coat hanger.

"Ok, I'll get into this. And you get yourself ready. Come back in, in about 5 and we can do my hair and stuff."

Brooke squealed like a 6 year old. And nodded eagerly. A flashback of this morning with Jenny and Jake came to her mind. She was still wandering what that surprise was.

As if she had read her mind, Brooke said something. "Oh, there's some picture in the kitchen for you, I hope you don't mind, I stuck it on the fridge. It was from Jenny, and there's always a nice bottle of wine which I presume is from Jake that we can start on in a bit. Before we leave!" She winked.

Peyton smiled. "Well thank you." She said to Brooke. And watched as she dashed out of her room to get ready for this blind date.

***

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away…" He mumbled under his breath, reaching out of his bed with his hands, almost hoping who ever was at the door could see him. His head was thumping rather badly, he was largely hung over, and yet he didn't know how this happened to occur. He didn't really remember anything about earlier that day. He had completely forgot as soon as the drafts kept coming his way. He finally gave up at 7, and realising he had drunk more then he would have liked, he had then stumbled home. He had fallen into a restless sleep. Wondering about Peyton, and what she would be doing now. Then this unbearable noise awoke him and his head began to hammer even more. His eyes were still slightly blurred, and the clock read 10 past 8. He had only been asleep for just under an hour, and it was still visibly light outside.

"Lucas!" the knock on the door grew very impatient, the voice however, was calm. It was Haley. He rolled himself out of bed and did a once over on his creases in his clothes. He blinked his eyes a large amount of time to shake away the dizziness, and then managed to stumble to the door. He opened it and Haley let out a huge laugh as she looked over him.

"Oh my god. Here I came to invite you to Tric, looks like you've had enough of excitement for one day." She pushed him back inside, and carried him over to his bed, he led back holding his fingers to his left temple.

"Do you have to shout so loud?" He asked, groggily.

Haley smiled and stiffened another laugh. "What happened?"

Luke shrugged. "Beer."

Haley nodded. "Yes, I see that. Well, you know the best way to cure a hangover?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Stay drunk. Let's go have some fun. Just You and Me." Luke smirked, but groaned in pain as his head still thumped furiously.

"Don't you have a child?" Luke asked.

Haley slapped him lightly on the leg. "Come on." She cried, jumping up and pulling him up with her hands. She flapped around slightly as he was heavier then she expected.

"Go shower, and I'll choose a nice shirt."

Luke nodded. A shower, that would be good for him. He looked at Haley. "Can you get me.."

She finished the sentence for him. "Aspirin, I'm on it." She smiled, she looked at him gently. "You've doing great Luke.'" Her voice sincere. She smiled again, before walking away.

***

"Some where is this mysterious guy?" Peyton quipped, trying to wriggle in between Brooke and Owen. Brooke broke away from Owens's mouth and bobbed her head to the music, people pushing their way in and out of the crowd. She smiled at Peyton.

"Sorry, we're not making you feel like a third wheel are we?" Peyton shrugged, twirling her straw around her untouched glass.

"Owen, go ring your friend please." Brooke said, turning to Owen. He nodded, stepping to one side of her, he bent down and kissed her softly. "I'll be a sec."

Brooke nodded, pushing him away seductively. Her eyes followed him as he exited towards the doorway. The crowd growing wild, the dance floor becoming full. Brooke turned back to Peyton, she took hold of her hand.

"This place is great Peyton, you're doing great."

She smiled, giving the hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks…" Her eyes widened. "Oh…" Peyton slapped Brooke's hand, repeatedly.

Brooke frowned, she followed Peyton's eyes. Her mouth hung open and she stared motionless into the crowd, as everyone was pushed out of the way, as Owen and someone else came through. Both having bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god. Is that chase?" Peyton whispered, pulling Brooke out of her seat.

Owen, unaware to the girl's stares looked them up and down. He cleared his throat, and pushed a, just as surprised Chase, in front of their eyes.

"Guys, this is Chase. Chase, Brooke, And This…" He eyed up Peyton again, "Is the one I told you about. Peyton"Chase looked from Owen to Brooke, then to Peyton.

"Awkward…" Brooke muttered, Owen glanced at her. Chase and Peyton both let out a laugh, and then shot a look at each other.

Owen looked curious.

"What?"

Brooke quickly snapped in. "Nothing." She said, pulling Owen back down into the seat, Chase took a seat next to Peyton, who smiled causally, never removing her eyes from Owen.

Owen raised an eyebrow as he watched Brooke smile nervously.

"Okay, does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Peyton let out another laugh.

Chase tapped Owen on the arm, and Owen looked at him. "Hey bud, uh, you, you remember that girl I used to tell you about, back when we first moved in together?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah the one you constantly talked about?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and smirked at Peyton. Chase looked down. "Not constantly…But yeah"

Owen quizzed. "What? The fake virgin chick you lost your virginity to?"

Chase tapped his hand against his mouth and smiled shyly at Brooke.

"Chick?" Brooke whispered, scowling.

"Yeah…" Chase said, answering Owen.

"What about her?"

Chase shrugged, "Do you remember her name?"

Owen's face turned puzzled for a moment and he looked at Chase, and then his eyes shot to Brooke. "Oh come on!"

A smile lit Peyton's face. Their night would be quite interesting after all. She thought, taking a look at Chase. He was just as cute as he remembered. A few minutes in, they were all sharing stories, and talking as if they had never gone separate ways. Owen, though, kept making sure Chase knew who he was meant to be on a date with, and pretty much spent the night, with Brooke, on the dance floor. Much loved to Brooke, as she didn't really want to face being in between Owen and Chase.

"So this is kind of weird huh?" Chase said, looking at Peyton.

Peyton let out a laugh and nodded.

"Then again, I did find you pretty cute back in high school!" Chase replied with a cheeky smile.

Peyton laughed. "Oh god, come one!"

He smiled. "I did… But I was with Brooke." He nodded towards the dance floor. "And you…were with Lucas."

Peyton smiled, but then looked away. Chase touched her arm gently.

"You still love him?"

Peyton looked at him. "I'll get back to you on that…" She said, sighing. Her eyes closed briefly. And suddenly, Chase's lips were on hers. It was brief, not so much innocent, but not considered dangerous, his lips were soft, but almost as quick as they had touched hers, they were gone again.

Peyton opened her eyes, surprised. "Chase.. I?" She stuttered.

Chase smiled simply. "12 o clock." Peyton frowned. "Lucas was looking."

Peyton looked shocked, she looked over her shoulder, and in fact, Luke was standing right across the dance floor, staring at her, his eyes locked onto hers. And then within seconds, he had stumbled away, outside.

***

The cold air hit him and his eye sight began to sway, and his world began to spin more and more. He felt sick, he couldn't control himself, his legs stumbled around, until his hands found a pole, he lent against it, breathing hard. His eyes had caught sight of Peyton. With someone else, but they looked innocent enough, and he didn't feel the need to worry. But, as soon as that someone, had caught his eyes, he knew he it was. It was Chase. Chase Adams, Clean teen boy. The one who had dated Brooke, when Peyton and Him had finally been together…But he wasn't a threat, Luke had told himself that. But as soon as his eyes had locked on with Chase's, that was it. Chase had leaned in, and Luke had witnessed them kiss. It was obviously initiated by Chase, but Peyton hadn't pulled away. But he couldn't know for sure, if she had responded. Yet, she must have. Luke's brain was spinning so fast, his back slid down against the cold pole that was holding his legs up, he let the weight go, and let his legs collapse. He held his head in his hands, and ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breathe. He closed his eyes, mentally counting one to ten. He opened them again, and there she was. Standing there, with Chase's coat wrapped around her shoulders. He breathed in deeper.

"Luke" She sighed. Her eyes close to tears.

***

:] sorry for it taking so long!!!!!!!!!!

But please enjoy, and don't be too disappointed please! x


	15. You

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 15 - You.

AN: Thank you to everyone, for all your supporting reviews and comments, ect. This chapter will probably be one of the last, because I don't want to keep dragging the story on and I'm thinking not much more can be done, so enjoy (:

Previously -

"_Oh my god. Is that chase?" Peyton whispered, pulling Brooke out of her seat._

_-_

"_So this is kind of weird huh?" Chase said, looking at Peyton._

"_You still love him?"_

"_I'll get back to you on that…" And suddenly, Chase's lips were on hers._

_Peyton opened her eyes, surprised. "Chase.. I?" She stuttered._

_Chase smiled simply. "12 o clock." Peyton frowned. "Lucas was looking."_

_Peyton looked shocked, she looked over her shoulder, and in fact, Luke was standing right across the dance floor, staring at her, his eyes locked onto hers. _

-

_He took a deep breathe. He closed his eyes, mentally counting one to ten. He opened them again, and there she was. Standing there, with Chase's coat wrapped around her shoulders. He breathed in deeper._

"_Luke" She sighed. Her eyes close to tears._

_***_

Chase watched as Peyton escaped fast, after Luke. His eyes wandering around the club that was full and in motion with everyone on the dance floor. His eyes caught Brooke's and she smiled. She must have noticed the empty seat, at which Peyton had been in, moments before. She came over, with Owen in toe.

"Where's Peyton?" She asked breathlessly.

Chase shrugged. "Errr Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh." She sat herself down next to Chase. Owen laughed.

"I can't believe you lost your virginity to Brooke Davis!" He bellowed.

Chase looked very uncomfortable. "Can we not Owen mate…"

Owen laughed again. He eyed up Brooke. "I guess he knows what's under the clothes too Brooke." He winked. She slapped him lightly.

"Oh shut up."

Chase frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Owen smiled. "A little in joke between me and Brooke. And apparently Jamie."

"Jamie?"

Owen laughed. "I'm going to get a beer, you fill Chase in on this."

Brooke smiled awkwardly. "Well, you remember Haley And Nathan had a baby. Well that was Jamie."

It dawned on Chase. "Oh right! Oh god. How olds he now?"

"Just turned 5."

Chase smiled. "Nice."

His fingers began to drum the table. Brooke looked around awkwardly. They were silent.

"This is weird." Brooke said, breaking out of the silence between them, the music pumping in the background couldn't even break the ice.

"Yeah. What's even more weird, you dating my best mate." Chase said, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Yeah…" Brooke smiled

***

"Luke" She looked at him, his eyes boring into hers, her heart ached. She still loved him more than anything. Chase's coat that was wrapped around her body fell to the side and she draped it over her arm. Luke looked away from her.

"Did you enjoy that?" His voice was rough. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her feel guilty.

She looked at him. Shock written all over her expression. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth, about how she feels. About everything going on inside her head, everything going on inside her heart? Maybe it would be better said out in the open, to make him understand how she feels. So he wouldn't have to make her feel bad, because he would know how bad she's been feeling every day for the past 3 years. She didn't think anymore. She just spoke the words she had been dying to say to him.

"No Luke, I did not enjoy it. Just like I did not enjoy that look on your face when I told you to wait. I told you to wait Luke. That wasn't a no. And if I had known that you would have taken that as me saying no, then I would have said yes. I was young, I didn't know what I wanted, but one thing I knew for sure, I wanted you. I wanted you more than anything in the world. And when you left, it broke my heart. I wanted to say yes. I just wasn't ready. And then everyday for the past three years, I've been trying to put my career ahead of thinking about you but. Oh god." She chocked back tears.

"You remember that book signing in LA? You asked me to come. I did come Luke. And I saw you and Lindsay, you were together. That hurt me so much. So one simple kiss from an old friend, in which I didn't respond to, should not give you the right to tell me if I enjoyed it or not! Every time I see your book, it reminds me of what I left behind. I shouldn't have told you to wait Luke. I regret that. I regret that every single day. And you don't have to make me feel bad for trying to move on... Because I know full well I can't. You are my life, Lucas Scott. You have been since the day I almost run you over so many years ago. I told you one day, your book would be great. And it is Luke. But you told me we were forever. That was what we were suppose to have."

Luke was silent, he began to stand, his eyes never leaving Peyton's. He stepped towards her.

"Luke." She whispered softly, a soft cry escaping her mouth as the word fell from her lips. She wrapped her arms around herself, Chase's coat falling to the floor. Luke's arms pulled Peyton towards him. She stopped, she looked up at him.

"I never stopped loving you…" She whispered. Luke's finger wiped a stray tear falling down her cheek, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice a shell whisper. His eyes were formed with tears. Peyton's face crumpled as another set of tears began to cloud her eyes. She reached up and touched her lips to his. It was soft, and tender. Every ounce of love, being pushed into this one tiny kiss. That was just enough. "I love you" Lucas mumbled against her lips. They opened their eyes and stared into each others.

"I have always loved you Peyton. You're my girl."

Peyton laughed through her tears.

"What are we gunna do Luke?" She asked, resting her head down on his shoulder. He held her tight, pulling her up against him. The world spinning, and for once tonight, not from alcohol. His heart hammering against his chest. It was close to being fixed. Everything was coming together...He held the girl he loved in his arms. And he didn't want to let her go.

"We'll figure it out." She nodded agaisnt him, wrapping her arms around him, breathing in the smell of him. She was where she wanted to be. Luke kissed her forehead softly.

"For tonight. I just want to be with you, Peyton Sawyer."

***

AN: I'm thinking, next chapter will be the end part of Luke's plan. It will be a longer chapter, but it will also be the end! So thank you to everyone who has enjoyed reading this story. And thank you for everyone for supporting me through it. Don't worry. There will be more 'one shots' and 'fictions' of Peyton and Lucas from me. This wont be the first and last!


	16. Forever

Title: Its Always You

Summary: Right after season 5, episode 7 "IN DA CLUB" Peyton has just seen Lindsay and Lucas. And heard their engaged. She's back at her place. Lucas stops by.

Chapter: 16 - Forever.

AN: I'm really grateful for everyone's full support to this story, and I, for one am really sad that its ending. This is the last chapter, to end this story. I'm really glad everyone has enjoyed it and I'm thankful for everyone who has given me the inspiration to continue with writing (:

Previously -

"_This is weird." Brooke said, breaking out of the silence between them, the music pumping in the background couldn't even break the ice._

"_Yeah. What's even more weird, you dating my best mate." Chase said, raising his eyebrows and smiling._

"_Yeah…" Brooke smiled_

_-_

"_I have always loved you Peyton. You're my girl."_

_Peyton laughed through her tears._

"_What are we gunna do Luke?" She asked, resting her head down on his shoulder. He held her tight, pulling her up against him. The world spinning, and for once tonight, not from alcohol. _

"_We'll figure it out. But for now, I just want to be with you."_

***

"_Peyton, I'm so sorry, for everything. I thought you were ready, when I asked you, I thought you'd want to marry me in an instant, I never thought for a second you wouldn't be ready. And I guess I over-reacted that night, I thought you were saying no, saying you didn't want to be with me. I had doubts about us when I was back here without you, they were only little ones, but they wouldn't go away. I thought we weren't going to make it. And because of that, and because of my idiotic attempts to try and forget you, we ended up not making it. But now, here we are, again. I'm hoping with all my heart, that you can forgive me. I was stupid, I thought I was able to love someone else, but I couldn't. Not when I love you with every part of me. You are my everything, and I never forgot that for a second. You were right what you said, in some way, I gave up on you, gave up on us. It was in that moment that I thought we'd never be again. But now here you are, in my arms, where you belong. It's always you peyton. Always. I promise, I'm never going to be stupid enough to let you go. You belong with me, that's how its going to stay. I'm not going to stop you from following your dreams, because I know you can make it, your art and passion, it all matters, especially to me. I just hope you wont mind me coming along for the ride, because I want to make up what we missed out on. Three years apart. We're going to start again. We'll be Lucas And Peyton again. That's only if you want it…"_

"_I do Lucas. I want everything with you. I want us again."_

*

Her eyes opened, her arms were wrapped around a hard lean body, and she found that she was in the most uncomfortable position, ever. She looked around. Her head filling with memories from the night before, she smiled to herself. Her eyes wandered, and stopped on the figure next to her, his eyes were fluttering open softly, and his breathing was deep. His eyes met hers, and a smile formed on his beautiful lips. His arms were wrapped around her small body, clutching her tighter to him, they had fallen asleep in the arm chair, next to the bed. She had remembered they had come back to his apartment, and just talked. Talked for hours and hours. They had little moments, of heart to heart conversations, they had little jokes about past memories, and they had the beautiful 'I love yous' and sweet kisses. It was going to be a long journey for them, yet it was only just beginning, and to her, it was going to be the best dream of her life.

"I Love You." He voice whispered, into her ear, making her tremble. She smiled sweetly and brushed her lips against his. He began to stroke his hand up and down her arm, holding her closer to him.

"I meant what I said last night Peyton, I meant every word, I want it all again, I want to start over. I want to be with you."

Peyton's fingers eloped with his, and she kissed each individual finger. "I want it all Lucas Scott. I want everything with you."

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. He kissed her forehead gently.

"We're going to make it this time."

"I knew we would." Peyton confirmed, curling into his lap.

They stayed in this moment for a few minutes, silence surrounding them, happiness radiating from each other, they didn't feel the need to say anything, because the love that was surrounding them, said it all. Lucas shifted and Peyton matched his action, together they were in sync. She smiled, he smiled, she laughed, he laughed, they shared everything. As if they were one.

"Want some pancakes?"

"I want to take you out to breakfast actually." Luke said, kissing her softly.

Peyton smiled. "Ok. But I should get home… to change, and freshen up." Luke reluctantly let her get up. She smiled down at him, kissing him for a long moment.

"You are just as beautiful. If not more, in the morning." Luke smiled.

"As if. Come pick me up in an hour, and we'll go to breakfast."

Luke nodded. "Maybe you could bring your stuff here. Y'know, so your stuff would be here, if you didn't want to leave in the morning." He shrugged.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you Lucas Scott?"

"Maybe. Just think about it. If it's to soon…"

"No!" She was quick in defence. "No…of course I want to…"

The smile beamed off his handsome face.

***

Peyton let herself into the open door that led to the house she was sharing with Brooke. Her face was spread with a wide grin, she was oblivious to anything around her as she started humming to herself. She placed her keys and jacket on the hooks by the door, and turned around. The smile dropped and she gasped. Brooke was standing three feet away, with her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell were you last night P Sawyer? First you skipped out on Chase, and me and Owen not to mention. Last Chase saw of you was you were heading off after the dark and depressing Lucas Scott and now your coming home in the same dress you wore last night, with bags under your eyes, looking like you haven't sleep at all, and your humming and smiling like a Cheshire Cat." She pointed the finger and smiled wickedly. "You did the dirty with Lucas didn't you!?" She stated.

Peyton laughed. "No Brooke. We just…talked."

Brooke studied her expression and sighed. "Well he hasn't made you miserable, so…WHAT HAPPENED!?" She exclaimed, squealing like a three year old.

"We had a heart to heart, we've agreed to see how things go."

Brooke nodded, impatient showing on her face. "Are you guys…Luke and Peyton again? Together once more?"

Peyton smiled. "I think so. I want to. God Brooke, he still makes me crazy!"

Brooke squealed again. She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "Well I'm really happy for you P Sawyer. Promise me he wont hurt you again though? I don't want dark dank and depressed Peyton!" She held her little finger up. Peyton grasped it with her own"Promise."

Brooke grabbed Peyton and hugged her tightly.

"This is the best news. EVER!"

Peyton smiled. "He sort of …asked me to move in."

Brooke let her go. "Hold on, you mean, you get together again just last night and now he wants you to move in together? Oh wait. This is lucas. He is known to do improper suggestions." She laughed. Peyton slapped her lightly.

"Shush. No, I want to Brooke. I mean, I love him and he's so sorry for everything and he loves me. I just really want to pick up from where we left off."

Brooke nodded. "Well P, if your sure…Does this mean wedding bells? Oh shoot. What about Lindsay? Ah, Who cares. I mean your Peyton and Lucas. She'll understand. Oh can I design your wedding dress? At least I could design someone's!"

Peyton shook her head. "Slow down Brooke. Yes, you can make it, but I doubt Luke's going to propose, but this time, if he does. I'll say yes. I'm ready now."

"That's my girl!" Brooke smiled.

***

The shower ran for about 15 minutes after she had left, Luke got out and towelled dry his blonde hair, and smiled whilst dressing fast. He was left with 45 minutes until he had to pick her up. This was the best day of his life. A tap at the door, stirred him away from watching the hands go by on the clock.

"Lindsay." She was stood with her arms folded, no expression on her face, looking at him.

"Hi Luke. Is this a bad time?" She sounded cold, she sounded just as she had when he had first met her. She was going back to being just the editor now.

"No…Come in." He said, letting her through the door.

"I'm here to tell you I'm flying back home. I'm leaving you my details so you can get hold of me when you feel the book is complete. I'll let you know about events for book signings and stuff, but I'm sure you wont see me much. I mean, we'll have a proper editor and writer relationship. We'll phone, we'll email. We wont meet up. I don't think that's very ethical in our circumstances. And to be really honest, I'm rooting for you and Peyton, Lucas. I hope you all the best."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I want to tell you how sorry I am again Lindsay, but I wont."

"Good for you Luke. I just want you to be happy."

Luke nodded. "I hope you find the happiness you deserve Lindsay."

"I will, once this book is done, I'll be transferring you as a client to some other editor, someone based around the Tree Hill area, it will be easier on you and easier on me."Luke shook his head. "But I don't want another editor Lindsay. You've been a great inspiration to me."

Lindsay smiled weakly. "But your inspiration is back now Luke."

Luke sighed, he couldn't say anything to that. Peyton was his inspiration. She was his everything.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Luke said.

Lindsay held out her hand coldly. "Yes, in fact. I wish you the best of luck Luke."

He shook her hand gently, and smiled. She realised his hand, and then turned away, she placed a card down on the desk beside the door, and smiled. "See you Lucas Scott." She said gently. She closed the door softly behind her.

***

Haley watched Jamie, as he dunked the ball into the hoop. She cheered gently. "Woo, go Jamie!"

Nathan scooped Jamie up into his arms and smiled down at Haley who was perched on a blanket, on the grass.

"Your going to be a little star player aren't you son?" Nathan asked, as he placed Jamie down and watched him run towards his wife.

"Did you see Mumma! I'm going to be a star!"

Haley smiled. "Damn right!"

He sat next to her, and grabbed his peanut butter sandwiches. He smiled proudly as Nathan sat down next to them both. His arm wrapped around Haley. She kissed him softly and looked out across their back garden. A smile lit her lips.

"Jamie." She said, pulling him into her lap, she whispered 'lets all pile on daddy!"

Jamie pounced on Nathan who fell back, laughing, Haley landed next to him, she began to tickle her husband who laughed harder.

"HALEY DON'T! NO. JAMIE!" he screeched as they continued to tickle his stomach. They ended up in fits of giggles. Haley took a look at Nathan, and Nathan's face matched hers, they turned to Jamie. Jamie got up and ran for it. Haley was quick to follow, with Nathan in toe. This day was about family. And as Nathan chased after the two most important people in his life, he realised that nothing could ever compare.

***

Peyton looked at her watch, she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Luke to take her for breakfast. Except she had a small doubt to whether he would turn up or not. Brooke smiled casually as she looked out of the window.

"Someone's walking up the path." Peyton's face beamed. "Oh, it's just Haley and Nathan. Jamie's about to…" Bang. The small five year old planted his shoe right into the front door. Peyton opened it with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Jamie, did that hurt?"

Jamie looked up at her. "No Auntie Peyton, that didn't hurt. It was a master piece of my foot work." Nathan and Haley laughed. They entered the house.

"What brings you up here to visit us?" Brooke asked.

"Uncle Lucas told us to be here." Jamie replied, bouncing on the couch, Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton.

"Did he say why?"

Haley shook her head, the door opened softly and Lucas entered. His smiled aimed towards Peyton. She smiled back. Haley looked from her best friend to Peyton.

"Is there something going on?"

Nathan laughed, pulling Haley to one side, Haley held out for Jamie's hand and a quizzed look appeared on her face."Jamie?" She asked, when she noticed him venturing over towards Lucas. He pulled out something from his small denim pockets and handed it to Luke who was bent down, waiting for it. Peyton was in his line of view and he smiled at her.

"I wanted to do this properly."

Peyton gasped, the thing Luke held in his hand was a box. His position on the floor changed, he was now on one knee, his hands outstretched with an un-opened box in his hand.

"Oh!" Haley gasped as she grasped the concept of the whole idea. She looked from Nathan to Jamie.

"Did you know this…"

Peyton looked at her and scowled playfully. "SHH!" She said. Everyone laughed.

Luke pushed his hands forward, Peyton's eyes tearing up.

"Open it." He said. She looked at him, one hand on her mouth. Her fingers outstretched towards the box, and trembling, she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. One she had recognised before. She didn't know whether it was the ring from the hotel room, three years ago, but she was overjoyed. Her heart racing. Tears falling from her eyes. Nathan whistled, and Jamie clapped his small hands together.

"Go on Uncle Lucas. DO IT!" He said.

Everyone went silent.

"Peyton Sawyer, I had the chance to ask you this before, but it never got that far, but I'm hoping now will be different. I want us to be together, Peyton. You are everything, I know that what ever happens in my life may change, the one thing that wont change is how I feel about you. I'm going to promise to love you, and cherish every moment with you, forever. So, I come to you, a man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask you, if you will make me happier then I could ever be… Will you marry me?"

A soft cry escaped her lips. "Yes! Oh my god. Luke. Yes!" She cried, he clasped her hand and slid the ring in place, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Brooke grabbed Jamie, and held him up, and clapped along with Haley and Nathan.

Peyton broke her kiss, and smiled widely at Lucas.

"I love you Lucas!"

Brooke smiled. "Now we have two Mr & Mrs Scotts. Do you guys have another brother that you don't know about?"

Peyton and Lucas kissed briefly, before joining Haley and Nathan in bellows of laughter.

***

AN: I though that would be a nice way to end it, I again, thank everyone for giving up time to read and enjoy this story. Without your support, it wouldn't have made it this far. I originally made it to be a one shot, but…well now, that didn't happen. Thanks so much again guys. I look forward to creating more stories for you all to read and enjoy! (:

Jade.


End file.
